Heart of Music
by DarkTracy
Summary: Haruka is killed leaving Tokiya alone with their children and heartbroken. So Tokiya decides to give up on music and brings in a new nanny to help with his children. Can the new nanny help heal his heart and help him to love music again? Also what is it about her that makes him feel connected to Haruka again?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Go, Go, Go!" one of the doctors shouted as he pushed open a door as he and wheeled in a stretcher fast with a young woman laying in it.

"What do we have here?" asked another doctor.

"Car crash victim!" said one of the attendees, "Her side of the car was hit really bad. She's loosing a lot of blood!"

"Get her prepped into surgery stat!" ordered the head doctor. Then he noticed another stretcher being wheeled in with a young man in it.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"He's the husband we think. He was in the car with her but he wasn't hurt as bad as she was. He seems to be more in shock than anything," said one of the doctors attending to the man.

"Get him into a room," ordered the head doctor following. He shown a light in the man's eyes to try and get his attention. The man didn't seem to notice at first.

"Sir," said the doctor seeming to suddenly getting the man's attention, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Tokiya," he managed to say softly, "Tokiya Ichinose."

"Tokiya Ichinose?" said a nurse, "the famous idol?" The man turned and looked at the doctor.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, "What happened to her?"

"Your wife, she was in the car with you right?" asked the docotor.

"I bet he's talking about Haruka Ichinose. She's the composer for STARISH, his group," said the nurse.

"Where is she?" Tokiya asked.

"Sir calm down now she's fine," said the doctor. He turned and whispered to the nurse.

"No sense in getting him agitated at the moment if we can help it. Do we have an updates on his wife in surgery?"

"Not yet," said nurse.

"Let me know the minute we have any updates on her and her progress," said the doctor. He turned his attention back to Tokiya still in bed, "Sir is there anyone we can contact, friends or family?" Tokiya looked like he was seriously thinking about what he should contact.

"I have some friends I should contact, and my children," he said at last.

"Children?" asked the doctor, "Do you know where your children are at the moment?"

"They were with a friend of mine. He likes cute things so he's often wanting to spend time with them," said Tokiya.

"I wonder if he's talking about one of those other members of STARISH," said the nurse.

"Can we use your cellphone or something sir to try to contact your friends?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, there," said Tokiya pulling out his phone, "But what about my wife? Where is she? Was she okay?"

"I don't know yet sir but I'm sure she's fine," said the doctor, "We'll let you know the minute we have an update on her condition."

"But where is she?" asked Tokiya.

"Just relax sir," said the doctor, "She's in good hands at the moment. She's being taken care of."

"I need to know where she is!" Tokiya demanded.

"Sir okay calm down," said the doctor. He turned to look at the nurse, "Go find out where is there's any update on the wife." The nurse nodded and headed out as fast as she could towards the OR. However the minute she got there, she saw a surgeon coming out looking upset as he tore off his mask.

"Doctor do you know who's responsible for the surgery of Haruka Ichinose?" she asked, "Her husband's really anxious to hear about her."

"Haruka Ichinose, was she the car crash victim with the red hair?" asked the surgeon.

"Yes that was her," said the nurse.

"Oh dear," said the doctor, "I have some bad news for the husband."

"Okay sir don't you worry. We've contact your friends and they're all on their way. They also wanted to let you know your children are okay as well."

"Right my children," said Tokiya, "what about my wife? What about Haruka?"

"The nurse is checking on her condition right now as we speak," said the doctor, "But I'm sure she's alright."

"Excuse me Doctor?" said the nurse coming back into the room. She looked upset, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Uh yes excuse me," said the doctor as he walked out with her. Tokiya watched the door intensely waiting for the doctor to come back in and tell him about Haruka. She had to be alright, she just had to be. She was the love of his life. She kept him in perspective when it came to music and life in general. They were married. It hadn't been easy to get Shining's approval to get married. Not to mention the other six hadn't been all too happy with the notion of him marrying the one girl they had loved. However they managed to make work and gotten married. Not too long after that the two of them had three small children Their oldest, their son Kazushige or Kazu for short. He was stubborn like him but also really determined like his mother. Then there was their older daughter Rui. She was actually born sickly much like her mother and was often plagued with having to go to doctor visits. However she somehow managed to keep her spirits up. She was a fighter much like her mother. Then last was their youngest daughter who was barely two years old, Shinako. She already had a love for music and was often playing with the different toy instruments she had. For some reason she had hair like her mother's and his eyes while the older two inherited his hair but with their mother's eyes. He wondered if they were really okay right now and they weren't too scared with the idea of their parents being in the hospital. Of course if someone would just tell him what was going on with his wife right now he'd feel better too. He was getting impatient with the doctor not telling him anything on her condition.

He struggled with the notion of the idea that he should possibly getting out of bed and going to find the doctor and demand to know about Haruka's condition. However before he could move the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi how are we feeling?" he asked.

"Did you learn anything about my wife?" asked Tokiya.

"Well yes," said the doctor.

"Well is she alright?" asked Tokiya.

"Well now don't get excited Mr. Ichinose," said the doctor moving over to the bed.

"Just tell me what you know!" said Tokiya.

"Mr. Ichinose please calm down and I'll tell you," said the doctor. It sounded like he was trying hard to avoid giving him a straight answer. He was having enough of this. He grabbed the doctor by his shirt and pulled him close.

"Just tell m what you know!" he finally demanded.

"Sir, I'm sorry but your wife is dead," said the doctor. At that Tokiya finally let go of the doctor as look of utter shock and disbelief came over his face.

"What?" he said.

"She's dead," said the doctor, "I'm sorry I really am. The surgeons did all they could...,"

"She's really dead?" Tokiya asked again.

"Yes," said the doctor.

"No," said Tokiya.

"Mr. Ichinose, there's something else I need to discuss with you," said the doctor, "It turns out your wife is a match for another patient who really needs a heart transplant and..,"

"I don't care," said Tokiya.

"I'm sorry?" said the doctor.

"I said I don't care. It doesn't matter," said Tokiya looking away from the doctor, "Do what you want to do."

"So we have your permission to use your wife's heart for another patient?" asked the doctor.

"If it gets you out of here then yes, you have my permission to do that what you want," said Tokiya.

"Alright, I'll just leave you be then," said the doctor slowly backing away.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, a family all sat around their loved one waiting to hear news.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked the older sister as she paced around the room.

"Honey getting impatient won't help, calm down," said the mother.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but it! I hate sitting here in suspense," said the sister.

"Then why don't you go home? Spend some time with your husband and children?" suggested the father.

"Oh they're fine," said the sister, "I don't want to leave until I know we have a heart."

"Is it really worth it?"asked the patient in the bed, "I mean I only get a heart if someone dies. Why should they die so I should live? Am I worth it? Maybe I should just let go.'

"Don't talk like that!" said her father.

"Yeah you are so worth it!" insisted her sister.

"I'm sure the family would be happy knowing they could help save a life by giving you their loved one's heart even if it hurts," said her mother, "We would."

Just then a nurse walked in.

"I have good news!" she said, "We have a donor!"

"You do?!" said the father.

"Yes," said the nurse.

"Oh my god, that's great," said the sister.

"Yeah we need to get your daughter prepped for surgery," said the nurse.

"Of course," said the mother, "Don't worry dear it'll be fine."

"Yeah," said the patient, "I hope the other family's doing okay."

* * *

Tokiya sat in his room, still trying to take in the news he just received. Haruka was really dead? She can't be, she just couldn't. She couldn't leave his children, their friends or even him. She couldn't leave him.

'Haruka,' he thought looking up to the ceiling and stretching his arm up, 'Please don't leave me!'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Cecil, hurry, come on!" Otoya shouted as he and Cecil raced into the hospital, "Oh I hope Haruka and Tokiya are all right!"

"Did they say anything about them when you spoke to whoever on the phone?" asked Cecil.

"No just they were in a car crash and both here!" said Otoya, "I don't know if the others were contacted or not."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Cecil started to ask only to look down at his necklace. It was no longer shining. Instead it was turning black.

"What is this?" he said "Something's wrong."

"Huh?" said Otoya.

"Otoya, Cecil," Masato called out walking up to them swiftly.

"Oh Masato, did you just arrive?" asked Otoya.

"Yes, have you heard anything on Tokiya or Haruka?" asked Masato.

"Uh no, we just go here," said Otoya, "Do you know if any of the others have arrived?"

"I'm here," said Ren joining the group, "Do we know anything at this point?"

"No, not yet," said Otoya.

"I'll go find a doctor or someone to see if we can find anything on the two of them," Masato said before walking off.

"What's Cecil doing?" asked Ren looking over at the prince who was still straying at his necklace like it was some sort of terrible object.

"I don't know," said Otoya, "He started going on about something being wrong right before you and Masato showed up. Speaking of which I wonder where Sho and Natsuki are. Do you think they got the message?"

"Yes we did, we're here," said Sho suddenly walking up. Each of his hands were being held by Haruka and Tokiya's two oldest children Kazu and Rui.

"Where's Momma and Daddy?" Kazu immediately asked.

"Don't worry we're going to find out," Otoya said calmly patting the little boy's head.

"Why are you with their children?" asked Ren.

"You know every time Natsuki offers to baby-sit them I have to go with," said Sho, "Just in case." Just then Natsuki ran up with little Shinako in his arms.

"Where's Haru-Chan and Tokiya?" he asked frantically, "I was so scared when we got the call! So were the children!"

"Are Momma and Daddy okay?" asked Rui.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Natsuki, "Probably jus got a few bumps and bruises."

"We'll know when Masato returns," said Ren. He looked back over at Cecil who was still standing off on his own looking at his necklace with despair.

"I found out which room Tokiya is in," said Masato coming back to the group. He glanced over and saw the children had arrived. "They should probably stay out here for the moment. I don't know what kind of condition their parents are in."

"Huh, oh sure um," said Natsuki looking around, "Oh there's a children's room. Children why don't you go play in there for a bit."

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" asked Kazu.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be out to see you soon I'm sure," said Natsuki carrying the baby over to the room fallowed by the older two children, "Just stay here and play for now alright. And keep an eye on your sister."

"Sure," said Rui as Natsuki put Shinako down. The brother and sister watched the adults all walk off.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy are okay?" Rui asked her brother. The two of them were actually really close. Kazu reached over and took his sister's hand.

"I'm sure Mommy and Daddy are just fine," he said trying to sound brave. They were distracted by the sound of music and saw that their little sister had found a toy xylophone that she was playing with. She giggled and smiled as she played the toy with ease almost like a professional.

"At least someone's happy," said Kazu squeezing Rui's hand.

* * *

Tokiya kept staring at the celing thinking, hoping that somehow his silent cries would bring Haruka back to him.

'Please Haruka, please come back!' he kept pleading in his mind.

"Tokiya?" he heard Otoya's voice coming into the room. Tokiya turned and saw the rest of STARISH had come into room.

"How are you feeling?" Otoya asked hurrying over to the bed. Tokiya didn't say anything but instead looked away from his friends and out the window.

"Tokiya what's wrong?" asked Otoya.

"Where's our lady?" asked Ren.

Tokiya still didn't say anything. He didn't even look at them.

"Uh Tokiya, aren't you going to talk to us?" asked Otoya.

"Come on Tokiya, just spill it already! You look fine! What's the worse that happened?!" said Sho.

"I am fine," said Tokiya finally, "I didn't get hit as bad."

"Hit as bad? What happened exactly?" asked Otoya.

"What happen in your accident?" asked Masato.

'What did happen?' Tokiya thought, "I remember I was driving our car. Haruka was sitting beside me and she, she started singing. Singing what, what was she singing? I can't remember, I can't remember but it caused me to...,'

The six men all watched Tokiya waiting to hear something from him on what happened with their accident and Haruka's condition. Suddenly Tokiya started holding his head frustration.

"Tokiya what's wrong? Do you need a nurse?" asked Natsuki.

"No!" said Tokiya.

"Can you at least tell us what happened to Haruka then?" asked Sho getting impatient.

"She's dead!" Tokiya finally blurted out. The huge silence filled the room. It was if all sound had cease to exist all together.

"That explains it then," said Cecil softly looking at his necklace still very black.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Sho asked finally.

"I mean she's gone! She died on the operation table when they were trying to save her life!" said Tokia.

"Are you absolutely sure?!" asked Natsuki.

"They asked me if they could use her heart for another patient so I'm pretty sure that means she's gone!" said Tokiya.

"You gave away her heart?!" said Sho.

"She would have wanted that," said Masato.

"Yeah knowing Haruka," said Otoya, "I, I still can't believe she's gone tough! She can't be dead! She just can't be!"

"This can't be happening!" said Natsuki, "This just can't be happening! Haru-Chan can't be dead!"

"Our lady, she's really gone huh?" said Ren looking away himself. He leaned himself against the wall, "I, I don't know what to think."

"She's really gone?" Masato asked.

"Yes, she's gone," said Tokiya.

"But we, we were just getting ready to put our newest album out!" said Sho, "Haruka was already getting so many songs prepaird for us!"

'Song,' thought Tokiya 'Haruka was singing in the car next to me wasn't she? Was that what caused it to happen? Was that the reason she's gone?'

The other musicians notices he was once again holding his head.

"Tokiya," said Masato, "we're really sorry. Through our own blind selfishness we didn't stop to consider how much this is hurting you."

"It's fine, just leave me alone," said Tokiya looking away again.

"Tokiya?" said Otoya.

"Come on let's leave," said Masato, "We'll give him a moment."

"Yeah we should probably go check on the kids anyway in the waiting room," Tokiya heard Natsuki say as the men all walked out.

'Kids?' Tokiya thought, 'He was talking about my kids wasn't he? I got to check on them probably.' He managed to get himself out of bed and throw on a bathrobe before hurrying out after his friends to find his children.

* * *

"I still don't want to believe it. I still don't want to believe that Haruka's dead!" said Sho by the time the group had all arrived at the lobby again.

"How, how could she be gone?" asked Otoya, "No one else could write songs the way she did. No one could make such an impact like her."

"Not to mention the children," said Natsuki looking towards the children's part of the lobby.

"How do you think we should tell them?" asked Cecil.

"We shouldn't. This is a family thing," said Masato, "Tokiya should be the one that tells them their mother's dead."

"Dead?" said Kazu.

"Or you could tell them," said Ren looking past Masato to where the two older children were standing and holding hands.

"Uh hello children," said Natsuki.

"Where's Mommy?" sad Rui sounding scared, "Is Mommy really gone?"

"Mommy's not dead right? She can't be dead! She needs to make her music!" said Kazu.

The men all stood looking at the children not sure what to say at first.

"What's going on in here?" said Tokiya suddenly coming into the lobby.

"Tokiya, should you be out of bed?" asked Otoya.

"Are my kids here?" Tokiya asked pushing past his friends to his two older children.

"Daddy," said Rui moving over to him fast, "Daddy is Mommy dead?"

"Yes," said Tokiya bluntly.

"But, why?!" asked Kazu, "Mommy's a nice person! She should have to die!"

"Well she did and there's nothing anyone can do to change it alright?" said Tokiya, "We're just going to have to accept the fact that your mother's gone now and there's nothing anyone can do to bring her back. Now where's your sister?" It was then he finally heard the sound of music. He followed until he found Shinako playing with her xylophone. She looked up and smiled as her father approached her. She looked so much like her mother as she did that. Tokiya quickly picked her up and held her close.

"Dada?" she said sounding confused.

"Yes it's just Dada now," said Tokiya softly and that means there's going to have to be some changes."

* * *

The group was so distracted by all the commotion that they didn't see a nurse walking over to another group waiting in the lobby.

"Good news," she said, "The operation was a complete success. your daughter is going to be just fine!"

"Oh!" said the mother giving off a sigh of relief.

"That's great to hear!" said the sister.

"When can we see her?" asked the father.

"Well she's in her room recovering now, but I don't know if she's woken up. You can still go in and see her," said the nurse. The family walked out quickly to their daughter's room where she was indeed still sleeping.

"She looks so peaceful there sleeping huh?" asked the sister.

"I'm glad she's sleeping instead of the other," said the father. He heard his wife give off a sigh.

"I just hope she doesn't keep living with the guilt she was dealing with before the operation about how someone else's life had to be given up for hers. In way she's right," she said.

"Daddy this suit is hot," Kazu whined during his mother funeral, "Do I really have to wear it?"

"Yes you have to wear black to show respect to your mother," said Tokiya sternly holding Rui's hand and Shinako in his other arm, "Your sisters are wearing black and they're not complaining."

"I don't want to say good-bye to Mommy," said Kazu.

"None of us do but it's something we have to do," said Tokiya, "Now try to keep up." He turned and looked at the little boy who was lingering far behind him.

He looked around at the others who had come to Haruka's grave to pay their respects. Aside from the rest of STARISH there was also QUARTET NIGHT, Haruka's long time friend Tomochika, and two of their old teachers, Ringo Tsukimiya and Ryuuya Hyuuga. Shining was there too and for once wasn't smiling and bouncing off walls. Instead he had a real serious look on his face and was remaining calm. Tokiya could even see the members of HEAVENS along with Raging Oroti watching from afar. Apparently they didn't want to get too close to the other mourners. he whished they hadn't come though. Their mere presence was making this whole ordeal feel worse than it already was. The more Tokiya looked around the more he started to realize how many musicians or song writers there were paying their respects to his wife. His wife, a song writer who had been singing that day when the car...had its accident. It was whatever song she had sung that had caused him to get distracted and lead to Haruka's death. In other words music lead to his wife's death.

"This is still too hard to believe," said Otoya after the funeral was over.

"Even as we're standing here saying good-bye to her for the last time it's still hard to grasp," said Ren.

"What are we going to do now?" Natsuki.

"I would think the right thing to do is to pay homage to Haruka somehow," said Masato.

"Yeah you're right! We were already going to put out another album! We should do something like make it a full on tribute to Haruka!" said Sho.

"Yeah!" said Otoya, "We'll make it in Haruka's memory! What do you say to that Tokiya?"

"You do what you want," said Tokiya as he turned to leave the cemetery with his children, "But you're doing it without me."

"Huh?" said the other men. Some of the other mourners also turned at the sound of Tokiya's voice.

"Tokiya, what are you talking about?" asked Otoya.

"As of now I no longer consider myself a member of STARISH," said Tokiya, "I quit."

"You're quitting?!" said Otoya.

"You can't just up and quit!" said Sho, "We're a team we go to stick together!"

"Haruka wouldn't want you to quit," said Masato.

"I have other things to worry about instead of just singing and performing now. In case you haven't noticed I have other things to worry about now that I'm a single parent," said Tokiya, "Let's go children."

"Is Tokiya really serious about quitting?" asked Tomo.

"I think he is!" said Otoya.

"Oh wow, he must be really upset about Haruka's passing!" said Tomo.

"He's really going to quit the group?" asked Reji.

"Most likely this is his reaction to the grief over loosing he one closest to him," said Ai.

"This is why I never liked forming groups," said Ranmaru.

"I'm sure that even if he wasn't in a group he'd be acting like this over loosing her," said Camus.

"Huh, first Haruka dies and Tokiya's quitting STARISH?" said Ringo, "This is all too much!"

"Yeah I expected him to be upset but not so much that he'd quit all together!" said Ryuuya.

"This is why I always tried to avoid personal relationships within the industries," said Shining, "Matters of love can affect someone like this especially when something tragic happens."

"Shining, can he really be allowed to quit?" asked Ringo.

"Yes as stated in their contracts," said Shinging.

"So you can't stop him?" asked Ryuuya.

"Even I could, I wouldn't," said Shining, "Not after what happened to him."

"So Ichinose no longer wants to be a part of STARISH huh?" said Eichi.

"Wow, do you think STARISH can survive without him?" asked Nagi. Kira merely shrugged his shoulders.

"As much as I hate the idea that the lovely and talented song writer is dead, I can't help but feel this will be a good opportunity for us."

"Yes, one you can't pass up," said his father.

"Daddy, are you really not going to sing anymore with STARISH?" asked Kazu finally after Tokiya got him and his children home.

"Yes I am," said Tokiya as he put Shinako , "In fact as of now there's no longer going to be any music in this house what so ever."

"What?" said Rui and Kazu confused.

"No more music, no more singing, nothing," said Tokiya. As he said that however he could hear the sound of music and realized Shinako was playing her own toy xylophone. Tokiya glanced over at her sitting among her different toys and realized just how many musical toys he and Haruka had gotten for the children over the years. He walked over and started gathering them up, grabbing Shinako's xylophone last.

"Dada?" she said reaching for her toy.

"No Shianko, no more of this," said Tokiya as he walked off.

"But Daddy," Rui pleaded as she and her brother and her sister followed after their father.

"If you have any kind of musical toys in your rooms bring them here now," Tokiya said in a serious as he came to the family music room. In it was were he and Haruka kept all of their musical equipment for composing and practicing. EVen now as he stood there he could almost still see Haruka sitting at the piano playing. He took a deep breath as he put down his children's toys down in a corner of the room in a pile.

"Daddy why are you putting our toys in here?" asked Rui.

"You have other toys," said Tokiya. he ushered his children out, "As of now this room is off-limits." To prove this point to his kids he shut the door and locked it, "No one's ever to go in here again."

"But I like making music!" said Kazu.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," said Tokiya.

"You're not being fair!" Kazu shouted before storming off mad to his own room. Tokiya could soon hear the sound of his door slamming shut. He gave off a heavy sigh. He could hear Shinako crying and pounding at the door to the music room.

"Xylophone," she kept saying, "xylophone!"

"Shinako stop this," said Tokiya picking her up. Just then he started hearing Rui coughing.

"Rui, are you okay?" he asked worried, "Did we forget to give you your medicine?" Rui nodded as she kept coughing. That was another thing Haruka always took care of. She always seemed to be on top of making sure Rui took whatever different medicines Rui had to take for her condition.

"Come on let's go," said Tokiya taking his two girls to the kitchen where the medicine was kept.

He could already start to feel like everything in his life was becoming nothing but chaotic and that it was only going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yuina Kyouou sat at her table smiling proud with herself as she looked over her completed résumé.

"There," she said happily looking it over. She did have a reason to be proud of herself. Mostly due to the fact that now that she was done with her child caring courses she could finally due what she wanted to do. No more having to work at her parents' restaurant, Heart and Grill. Not that she didn't like working at the restaurant per say but she was tired of her parents feeling the need to monitor her every move. She knew they only did it out of love and concern for her but enough was enough. Plus she wanted to get out on her own, do her own thing. Especially after her surgery five months ago. She felt like she had a new lease on life, a new chance to pursue her own career choice which was working with children. She had already been taking child care courses before her conditions worsen to the point she needed surgery. However after the surgery was over she was able to complete her training and now here she was fully willing and able to start on her career path. All she had to do was try getting her résumé out and try looking for opening in things like daycare or something along that line.

'I might as well do that now,' Yuina thought pulling out her newspaper and going through the want ads to see if anything was available. However before she could really start to look through it there was a knock at her door.

Yuina rolled her eyes shaking her head in slight annoyance.

"Come in," she shouted already regretting she had allowed that to happen as the door opened and what felt like a stampede came running in.

"Hi Aunt Yuina!"

"Hi Aunt Yuina!"

"Hi boys," Yuina said waving to her two youngest twin nephews Jiruo and Saburu running past her to the small crate of toys she kept in her closet.

"Hey Aunt Yuina!" said her older nephew Ko also running crate with his brother.

"Hello Aunt Yuina!" said her only nice Arine running past as well to the closet. However she ignored her brothers and instead reached up pulling a doll from one of the upper shelves.

"Hi you guys," said Yuina calmly before turning around to see her sister Chiho walking into the apartment.

"Hi," she said moving over and kneeling down at the other side of the table, "How are you doing?"

"Good," said Yuina, "What are you doing here?"

"What, a girl can't pop by and check on her sister?" asked Chiho. They were distracted by the sound of Chiho's boys arguing over the toys.

"I get to play with the boat this time!" Jiruo quickly said.

"No I get the boat! I always get the boat!" said Ko trying to get the toy from his brother.

"Why can't I get the boat?!" wined Saburu.

At that Yuina put two fingers into her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

"Boys, Jiruo claimed the boat first he gets to play with it first. The other two will have to wait their turn or get to play with it next time," she said.

"Yes Aunt Yuina" said the three boys.

"Wow, how do you do that?" said Chiho, "How do you have such authority over the kids. I can hardly control them at all."

"Hmm must be a gift," said Yuina, "all the more reason I'm really anxious to get job in child care."

"So I see," said Chiho picking up her résumé, "Very nice. I heard you got done with the last of the courses. That is awesome. So any ideas of where you want to apply?"

"No not yet, I haven't had a chance to really see if they're any openings. And even if they're not I still have my job with Mom and Dad," said Yuina.

"Oh fun," said Chiho.

"Also I'll just look for other opportunities to possibly take care of kids like baby-sitting or something. Which is actually making feel suspicious as to why you're really here," said Yuina giving her older sister a look.

"Well I could use some free time while I do some shopping," Chiho said sheepishly.

"I thought so," said Yuina again putting her fingers into her mouth and giving a loud whistle.

"Who wants to go to the park with Aunt Yuina?" she called out."

"Oh I do, I do!"

"Me, Me!" her niece and nephews all started shouting at once.

"Well let's go," said Yuina, "Put the toys away first."

"Yes Aunt Yuina!" said the kids without arguing.

"Do you want to meet up at the park or back here?" Yuina asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'll call you when I'm done to see where you are," said Chiho, "Thanks for doing this."

"Well it's not like I'm not use to you dumbing the kids on me, even before the surgery," said Yuina.

"Hey I thought you enjoyed watching the kids," said Chiho.

"I do but come on, you got to learn to take care of your own kids once and while Chiho," said Yuina.

"You sound just like Mom and Dad when you say that," said Chiho.

"Gee I wonder why," said Yuina.

"All set Aunt Yuina," said Arine.

"Good, let's go," said Yuina. She grabbed the newspaper from the table.

'Maybe I can still check the want-ads while we're at the park,' she thought as she headed out with her niece and nephews.

* * *

"Tokiya, are you home?" Otoya asked knocking at Tokiya's door.

The door opened a crack and little head poked out.

"Ah Rui, hi!" said Otoya, "Is your daddy home?"

"Yeah, he's in his office," said Rui before she started to cough.

"Uh Rui are you okay?" asked Otoya as he finally noticed that the little girl was looking a lot paler then usual.

"I'm fine," Rui said softly, moving aside to let Otoya in. As Otoya as he walked in he saw the house looked a complete mess, almost like a tornado came through it.

"Oh I see your dad hasn't been doing much in the way of cleaning since," Otoya looked over at Rui who just stared back, "Since your mom passed away"

"Daddy's busy a lot," said Rui.

"Doing what?" asked Otyoa, "He hasn't done much in the past five months sine he quit the group. At least I don't think he's done much."

"Rui, play," Shinako called out from the living room holding some dolls in her hands.

"I'll go see your daddy now okay," said Otoya.

"Okay," said Rui going over to play with her sister.

Otoya walked down the hallway towards Tokiya's room. He stopped when he came past the music room with the door still shut and locked. He missed being in that room. It was one of the main places STARISH had practice with Haruka when she was still alive. Of course there was no STARISH anymore. After Tokiya left the group, the group just wound up dissolving all together. Everyone went their separate ways, doing their own thing.

Cecil had gone back to Agnapolis to resume some of his princely duties and none of the other guys had really heard from him since then.

Syo had officially took over the roll of the Fighting Prince after Ryuuya Hyugga retired and was mostly enjoying playing the part.

Natsuki had started writing different children songs and produced a few children albums that were becoming really popular.

Masato had gone back to his family and was doing more with the business. However he was also well-known for funding lots of music and performing arts programs all around Japan.

Ren had become a very famous model and actor, staring in a lot of romance movies. He also tried doing some solo albums. Otoya had done that too. Both had found success with it but they weren't as successful as they had been when they were a part of STARSIH.

Otoya gave off a heavy sigh as he continued on to Tokiya's office.

* * *

Tokiya sat in his office looking over a letter of invite he had gotten a while ago. He wasn't too thrilled of what it was inviting it to but lately it didn't seem like he had a choice.

"Tokiya are you in here?" he suddenly heard Otoya from the other side of his door.

"Come in," said Tokiya putting the letter down.

"Hi Tokiya," said Otoya walking into the room with his usual big smile, "How have you been?"

"Fine I suppose," said Tokiya. Otoya could tell his old friend still seemed upset however. Not that he blamed the man.

"I was really excited when I got a call from you asking me to come over. It's been so long since we last saw each other huh?" he said quickly.

"Yeah I suppose," said Tokiya, "I called you over because I need a favor."

"Sure what do you need?" asked Otoya.

"Well the truth is I need a baby-sitter for at least a few hours," said Tokiya, "I have a job interview at Shining academy."

"Huh, you got a job offer too?!" said Otoya.

"Hmm?" said Tokiya.

"Well last I heard nearly all of us ex-STARISH members have been given job offers at the school," Otoya explained, "Well except for Cecil since he's still back at Agnapolis. I just had my interview not too long ago. I'll be teaching students who wish to work specifically with guitars as idols."

"Hmm," said Tokiya, not sounding too impressed, "So do you think you can watch the children for a few hours during my interview? It's been kind of hard getting a baby-sitter for them because of Kazu."

"Huh, what's wrong with Kazu?" asked Otoya.

"He's been acting up a lot since, sine his mother passed away," said Tokiya, "He's been doing his best to scare away anyone I've tried brining in to watch them which isn't that often. I've been home most of the time since I retired from music."

"You mean you quit," said Otoya.

"Call it what you want. The point is I need someone to help watch the children while I do this interview. I wouldn't even do it if it wasn't for Rui," said Tokiya.

"What about Rui?" asked Otoya in alarm.

"She's become a lot sicker since her mother's passing for some reason. Her medical bills are really starting to pile up. I need another source of income to help cover some of it. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even be bothering with it," said Tokiya.

"Oh," said Otoya, "Do the doctors know what's wrong with her at least?"

"No, for some reason they can't seem to really pinpoint her exact condition but they do seem to have lost of different pills and medicine available for her to take. She's been getting new prescriptions a lot more frequently," said Tokiya.

"Oh poor girl," said Otoya, "Well anyway why don't I take the kids to a park or something while you're at your interview?"

"That will work," said Tokiya, "It couldn't hurt them to get some fresh air."

"Yeah, they could probably use that," said Otoya remembering the awful state the living room had been in, "I'll go get the kids and head out."

"Sure," said Tokiya as he gathered up some paper work, "Kazu's probably in his room. He hasn't been doing much more then hanging out there recently."

"Oh I'm sure he'll want to come out to go to the park," said Otoya.

"If not I'll drag him out," said Tokiya, "Oh and one more thing. No singing or music around my m kids understood?"

"Huh?" said Otoya, "You're still going on about that?"

"Yes, no music around my children," said Tokiya walking past Otoya out of the office. Otoya saw him heading towards the stairs, possibly to go get Kazu himself. Otoya walked back to the living room where he found the girls still playing.

"Hey girls, how would you like to go to the park with Uncle Otoya?" he asked.

"Okay," said Rui.

"Yay, park, park!" Shinako cheered.

"I don't want to go!" they all heard Kazu shout. They all turned and saw Tokiya dragging him into the living room.

"I don't care. You will go with Ittoki to the park and you will behave for him while you're there!" Tokiya ordered his son.

"I don't want to though!" Kazu kept insisting.

"Oh don't be like that Kazu. We'll have lots of fun!" said Otoya.

"I'd rather have fun making music," muttered Kazu.

"What have I said about that?" asked Tokiya, "I'll call you when I'm done with the interview."

"Sure," said Otoya, "Ready to go have some fun kids?"

"Hmm," said Rui shruging her shoulders.

"No," muttered Kazu.

"Well maybe you'll change your mind once we get to the park," said Otoya.

* * *

"See look how much fun this park is!" said Otoya once he arrived at a random park with the kids "Go and play."

Rui and Kazu both looked at each other.

"Might as well," said Rui before hurrying off to the toys.

"I guess," said Kazu following slowly behind.

"You want to have fun don't you Shinako?" Otoya asked the little baby.

"Play, play!" Shinako kept chanting tugging at Otoya's hand. Otoya chuckled a little as he walked with her to the toys. He was so busy with his own kids he didn't notice a lot of the other families that were there, including a certain woman with four kids of her own.

* * *

"Aunt Yuina watch me!" Yuina heard her niece Arine call out before coming down a twisty slide.

"Way to go sweetheart!" Yuina cheered.

Arine giggled as she came to the bottom. However as she stood up and treid to run to another toy, she accidentally tripped and fell.

"Oh Arine, are you okay?" asked Yuina running over to her niece.

"I think," said Arine, "I think my shoe's untied."

"Are you still having problems with that?" asked Yuina leading Arine over to a bench and helped her tie the shoe.

"Aunt Yuina will you sing the song?" asked Arine.

"Sure," said Yuina, "_twinkle-twinkle little,"_

_"Star," _Arina finished.

_"How I wonder what you,"_

_"Are, up above the world so,"_

_"High,"_

_"Like a diamond in the,"_

_"Sky, twinkle-twinkle little,"_

_"Star,"_

_"How I wonder what you,"_

_"Are!" _Arine giggled, "Again, again, this time I start!"

"Sure," said her aunt with a smile. Both started to sing the same song the same way they had before.

* * *

"Oh was that fun Shinako?" Otoya asked as he helped her come down a slide.

"Again!" Shinako insisted only to lose interest and instead focus on a woman sitting on a nearby bench. "Star?" she said pointing to the woman.

"Huh?" said Otoya looking over to the woman who was singing with a little girl. The woman seemed to have a real pretty voice."Oh it sounds like they're singing twinkle little star huh?" Otoya was surprised however when he felt Shinako let go of his hand and rush over to the woman on the bench as fast as she could.

"Shinako?" asked Otoya trying to fallow after the baby. Shinako kept moving until she came right up to the woman and put her hand on her leg.

"Huh?" said Yuina looking down at the surprise touch on her leg to see a little baby next to her, "Where did you come from?"

Shinako gave her a real serious look.

"Mommy!" she declared finally pointing at Yuina.

"What?" said Yuina totally confused.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Otoya let out a gasp hearing Shinako calling the strange woman mommy. He quickly ran over to her and tried pulling her away.

"Shinako sweetie," he said, "this isn't your mommy." He looked the woman over a bit. She didn't look a thing like Haruka with her long black hair and grey eyes. He couldn't figure out why Shinako was calling this woman mommy.

"Mommy!" Shinako kept insisting pointing to the woman. She sturggled against Otoya's grasp and moved back towards the woman.

"Aunt Yuina, why is this girl calling you mommy?" Yuina's niece Arine asked totally confused.

"I don't know," said Yuina, "Maybe I look like her mom or something." She looked the little girl with cute little red hair. "She sure is cute though."

"Uh sorry about that," said Otoya as he tried picking Shinako up.

"It's okay," Yuina assured him, "I'm guessing I'm looing like her mother or something?"

"Uh not exactly," Otoya, "I think it might be your singing. Her mother use to sing that song all the time for her and her brother and sister."

"Use to?" said Arine.

"Arine don't be noise," said Yuina.

"Oh no it's fine," said Otoya, "The thing is her mother passed away a few months ago."

"Oh sorry," said Yuina.

"It's fine really," Otoya insisted.

"Okay then," said Yuina, "Arine why don't you go and play?"

"Sure thing Aunt Yuina," said the little girl skipping off. Yuina smiled back up at the red hair man still standing next to her holding the little baby who looked like she really wanted to get close to her.

"Forgive me for asking but don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," she said, "Wait now I know. You were a member of that music group STARISH right?"

"Oh you recognize me huh?" said Otoya as he took a seat next to the woman, "that's usually the first thing most people seem to recognize about me when they see me."

"Sorry it's just my sister was a huge fan of yours and sharing a room growing up it meant I saw all the different posters and decor she'd manage to collect I was well exposed to you guys," Yuina told him.

"You weren't a fan?" asked Otoya.

"Well I liked your music for sure, but I couldn't go to things like your concerts and stuff. I had a really weak heart growing up and it only got worse as I got older to the point that when you guys premiered I had to start walking around with an oxygen tank. So that kind of kept me from doing things like going to concerts and things in that nature," Yuina explained, "I even had to get a heart transplant not too long ago."

"Oh wow, it sounds like you had it kind of rough," said Otoya.

"Hmm it's not so bad," said Yuina, "I mean I'm alive and able to finally finish my education to hopefully eventually do what I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?" asked Otoya, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I'd like to work with children like as a preschool teacher or something," said Yuina.

"Oh," Otoya said with a smile. The two were distracted by the sound of shouting and both looked to see one of each other their groups fighting over a play steering wheel on top of a play ship.

"My turn!" Kazu insisted as he tried pushing one of the Yuina's twin nephews Saburu over.

"I was here first!" Saburu insisted practically knocking Kazu off his feet. At that Yuina stood up, heading over to the ship. She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

"Boys!" she ordered, "If you're going to fight like that then both of you aren't going to get to play with on the ship at all! Off now, both of you!"

"But Aunt Yuina," her nephew tried to protest.

"Off now!" Yuina ordered before looking at Kazu, "You too young man! And neither one of you can get back on for five minutes!"

"You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!" Kazu sneered.

"Kazu, just get off for now," said Otoya walking up to the ship with Shinako.

"But Otoya," Kazu tried to protest as well.

"Just get off or I'll have to tell your dad what happened," said Otoya.

"Fine," said Kazu. He and Saburu both reluctantly climbed off the ship.

"And no getting on for five minutes!" Yuina added. She turned and looked at Otoya, "Sorry I didn't mean to be so bossy with someone else's kid. I didn't know he was with you either."

"No that's fine," said Otoya, "You probably handled that a lot better than I would have. You sure seem to know how to handle kids."

"Aunt Yuina!" Yuina's nephew Ko started shouting all of a sudden, "There's a little girl over here and she's coughing really badly!"

"Oh no I hope that's not Rui!" Otoya said as he and Yuina quickly moved over to where Ko was standing over Rui sitting on one of the toys caughing really bad. "Oh no, where's my bag! I got to see if I have some of the medicine she'll need!"

"Calm down sir," said Yuina walking over to Rui, "Sweetie, I need you to take a deep breath can you do that?" Rui nodded and did so. "Good, now let it out slowly.  
Rui managed to do as Yuina instructed. "Good, now do it again," Yuina told the little girl, who did as she was told. "Fell better?"

"Yeah," said Rui sounding surprise that Yuina's trick had worked.

"That's good, now go on and play," said Yuina. She heard Otoya give off a sigh of releife.

"I was scared there for a second," he said, "She's always been sickly and apparently it's gotten worse since her mother died. She keeps getting on different kinds of medicine."

"Oh dear, well sometimes simple tricks can work just as well," said Yuina.

"You sure seem to have a knack with kids huh?" said Otoya, "I think you're going to do well with whatever it is you do."

"Thank you," said Yuina. Just then her phone went off, "Excuse me real fast, hello?"

"Yuina, can you come in and cover a shift?" asked her mom on the other end, "One of our waitresses called in sick."

"Probably hung over!" Yuina heard her father grumble in the back ground.

"Shh!" hissed her mother, "Anyway can you come in and cover the dinner shift?"

"I can, but I'm also watching the kids for Chiho," said Yuina.

"Well go ahead and bring them to the restaurant. If need be we can stick them up in our apartment," said her mother.

"Okay then, I'll be there as soon as I can," said Yuina. She hung up and gave a loud whistle, "Come on kids. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's place!"

"The restaurant or apartment?" Jiruo.

"Restaurant for now," said Yuina. She smiled at Otoya, "Well we have to go. It was nice meeting you though."

"You too," said Otoya.

"Oh before I go, I hate to ask this but I know my sister won't forgive me if I don't do this," Yuina said walking over to the bench she was sitting at and picking up her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen, "Can I get your autograph for my sister?" Otoya laughed.

"Sure," he said putting Shinako down. The baby immediately ran over to Yuina and threw her tiny arms around her leg.

"You really seem to think I'm your mother huh?" said Yuina.

"I guess so," said Otoya as he started to sign his name, "What's your sister's name?"

"Chiho," said Yuina. As Otoya finished up he looked more closely at what he was singing, "Is this suppose to be a résumé or something?"

"Yeah its mine," said Yuina, "I have a few saved up at home too so don't worry."

"This is looking really impressive," said Otoya looking it over, "I'm sure you'll be able to get a good job with all of this."

"Thanks, I hope so too," said Yuina as she pulled Shinako off of her leg and handed her back to Otoya, "Come on kids let's go." Otoya and Shinako both watched Yuina and her group all left.

"She sure seems like a nice lady huh?" Otoya asked Shinako.

"Mommy," Shinako responded.

"She's not our Mommy and I don't think she's so nice," said Kazu.

"Don't be mad just because you because she told you to get off the boat. You shouldn't have been fighting with the other boy in the first because she told you to get off the boat," said Otoya.

"Hmm!" Kazu muttered as he sulked off. He looked over at his sister Rui who was playing and looking a lot better, reminding him of how the bossy lady had helped her. So he suppose she wasn't too bad.

* * *

"So Mr. Ichinose, are you feeling ready to come on as a fine educator here at Shining Academy?!" Shining asked in his usual loud voice as he stood with on leg on his desk in a dramatic pose laughing.

"Yes I'm ready to take the job," said Tokiya. The interview with Shining had been crazy, which was no surprise, and he was glad it was over at least.

"Excellent!" Shining said, "You'll be one of our new S Class teachers! The best of the best the school has to offer!"

"Sure," said Tokiya, "You do know I have no intention of singing again though right?"

Shining actually got quiet for a moment before he started laughing again. "No problem!" You're not here to sing! You're here to teach others how to be idols after all! Feel free to do as you please as long as you can mold your students into great idols!"

"Sure," said Tokiya, "I'll be ready come the first day of school."

"Excellent!" said Shining, laughing again as Tokiya headed out of the room.

"Well, well," he suddenly heard a familiar voice say as he came down the hallway. He turned around where he saw Ren coming towards him, "You're here for an interview too huh?"

"Yes," said Tokiya, "'I'm going to be a new S Class teacher."

"As am I," said Ren with a smirk, "In fact all the gang's going to be on staff here in one way or another."

"So I heard," said Tokiya as he tried walking off.

"How are the kids?" Ren asked before Tokiya could get too far.

"They're fine," said Tokiya.

"You still banning them from singing and music?" asked Ren.

"Yes," said Tokiya.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing with all of that?" asked Ren.

"Yes," said Tokiya, "I'm doing what I think is best for my children."

"Hmm," said Ren.

"You don't believe me or something?" Tokiya asked.

"I just remember how my father acted when my mother died. A lot of the things he did caused me and him to be distance. It wasn't that great of a childhood or make me have the best of relationships with my father. I just don't want to see the same thing happen to My Lady's children," said Ren.

"They're my children too and I'm sorry I am going to keep doing what I think is best for them. Good-bye for now," said Tokiya as he finally moved on.

"Hmm," Ren said to himself as Tokiya walked away, "I don't think Lady would approve of wat you were doing with her children."

* * *

"Hi Tokiya we're home," said Otoya later when he brought the three kids back to their house after Tokiya had gotten home.

"Thank you," said Tokiya, "How did it go at the park?"

"It was good," said Otoya.

"Shinako kept calling a weird lady mommy," said Kazu.

"What?" said Tokiya.

"Oh this nice lady we met at the park was singing a song that Haruka use to sing to the kids and for some reason it made Shinako keep calling her mommy," Otoya explained.

"Oh," said Tokiya.

"So did you get the job?" asked Otoya.

"Yes, I'll be one of the S Class teachers," said Tokiya.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Otoya, "What are you going to do about the kids though while you're at work all day? Shinako's still too little to even go to school."

"I'll work it out," said Tokiya.

"Would you consider getting a nanny or something?" asked Otoya. Tokiya thought about it.

"I might have to consider that," he said, "Or some kind of house keeper. Anyway thank you for taking care of them today."

"Of course," said Otoya, "If you need me again don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," said Tokiya as he watched his friend leave. He turned and looked at his kids who were all doing their own thing. He wasn't 100% sure but Rui looked a little less pale then she had.

'Hmm, guess the frech air did her some good after all,' he thought.

* * *

"So two A meals?" Yuina said as she wrote down some customer's orders, "I'll have those right out for you." She headed back to the kitchen, having to stop a little as two of her nephews ran past her.

"Hey no running in the restaurant remember?" she said to them.

"Sorry Aunt Yuina," said the boys calming down.

"Two A meals please," Yuina called out walking back into the kitchen.

"Coming up," said her father Wacui.

"When is Chiho suppose to come and get the kids?" asked Yuina's mother Sagako.

"Oh Asahi's probably going to have come and get him," said Yuina, referring to her sister's husband.

"Oh probably," said Wacui, "Your sister's never been that responsible. It's amazing she only has four kids at this first and with the same man."

"Dad!" said Yuina.

"Hi," said Chiho as she came into the kitchen with her hands filled with bags, "How's it going?"

"Have fun shopping?" asked Sagako.

"Oh yeah," said Chiho, "Thanks for watching the kids Yuina."

"Sure no problem," said Yuina, "We had fun. I have something for you by the way." She walked back to the staff room towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

Otoya drove off on his own thinking about the suggestion he had made to Tokiya about getting the nanny. That brought thoughts of the nice lady he had met in the park. If he were to ever meet her again she might make a good nanny for Tokiya's kids. Suddenly his thoughts were changed when he smelled something really delicious.

'Where's that coming from?' he thought. He happened to look over and saw a restaurant called Heart and Grill.

"Hmm, maybe I should try it," he decided as he pulled over into the parking lot. He walked in and took a seat right at the front counter on a bar stool. He had just picked up a menu when he heard some sort of commotion. He looked over at the kid playing in the restaurant.

'Don't those kids look familiar?' he thought. He jumped when he heard a scream from the kitchen.

* * *

"No way!" Chiho, "How the hell did you get Otoya Ittoki's autograph?!"

"I met him in the park," said Yuina.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you met him! He was one of my favorites!" said Chiho, "Oh I had so many fantasies about him!"

"You're married don't forget," her father quickly reminded her.

"I know Dad don't worry," said Chiho.

"We have a customer at the counter," Sagako called out.

"I'll get it," said Yuina walking out, "Hello welcome to Heart and Grill, oh its you!" Otoya looked up surprised at seeing Yuina as the waitress.

"Oh you again!" he said.

"Hi," said Yuina, "Um can I get your order?"

"Sure," said Otoya, "I guess I'll have the B meal along with some extra dumplings if that's okay."

"Sure," said Yuina writing it down, "Can I get you something else?"

"Uh yes, and this may seem awkward," said Otoya, "But can I have your number?"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yuina looked at the man in front of her confused with her pen and order form still in her hand.

"I'm, I'm sorry what?" asked Yuina.

"Oh no-no-no, it's not like that!" Otoya tried to explain. However before he could another huge scream filled the dinner.

"Oh My God!" Chiho shouted standing near the door to the kitchen, "It's, It's, It's Otoya Ittoki! Here, in my parents' restaurant!"

"Uh hi," said Otoya.

"That's my sister Chiho," Yuina explained, "The one that I asked for the autograph for."

"Oh," said Otoya.

"I cannot believe my good luck! First I get an actual autograph from you and now I'm meeting you in person!" Chiho kept screeching, "What, what brings you here?!"

"I was just getting something to eat," said Otoya.

"And he was asking for my number," Yuina added softly out loud. However her sister still managed to overhear.

"Are you serious?! This guy asked for your number?!" she asked.

"What's going on?" their mother Sagako, "Yuina why haven't you brought back this man's order?"

"Mom, don't you know who this is?!" Chiho asked.

"Yes he's a customer who's probably hungry and wanting his food," said Sagako.

"No Mom, he's more than that! He happens to Otoya Ittoki, one of the former members of STARSH!"

"That one group you were so crazy about?" asked Sagako.

"Yes, he's one of the former members!" said Chiho, "He's the one Yuina got the autograph from for me!"

"Oh that's nice but I'm sure he'd still like his food," said Sagako.

"Uh yeah here's his order Mom," said Yuina handing her mother Otoya's order.

"Thank you," said Sagako heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh and guess what Mom! He also asked Yuina for her number!" Chiho quickly added as her mom opened the door to the kitchen.

"What, he asked for Yuina's number?" said Sagako surprised so loudly that her husband Wacui happen to overhear.

"What was that?!" he quickly asked.

"There's some sort of celebrity out here asking for Yuina's number," Sagako told him.

"What?!" said Wacui storming out with his knife still in his hand, "Who asked for Yuina's number?!" He looked over and saw Otoya still sitting at the bar. The old man stormed over to him and slammed his knife down in front of him making Otoya jump.

"Dad!" shouted both his daughters.

"Wacui!" said his wife

"Get one thing straight here young man!" Wacui said in a serious tone, "My daughter Yuina is not some simple-minded silly girl like her older sister...,"

"Hey!" said Chiho.

"She has a brain and I'm going let some random man take advantage of her just because he think he's famous!" Wacui kept going on.

"Wacui!" Sagako shouted trying to pull him away.

"I never did care for your type and the way you make girls faun over you just because you can spit out a tune or two! My Yuina's too good for you!" Wacui continued. Suddenly Yuina gave out a whistle.

"Dad, knock it off! I don't need you to defending me like this!" she said, "And you don't treat the customers like that!"

"And I don't mean to be rude but I'm not asking for her number to take her out," Otoya finally spoke up.

"What?" said the whole family.

"My Yuina's not good enough for you or something?!" Wacui started to shout again.

"Well I don't know about that but the thing is your daughter told me she's looking for a job in child care and I may have a job for her," Otoya tried to explain.

"You may have a job for her?" asked Sagako.

"But you don't have any kids do you?" asked Chiho.

"No it's not for me it's for one of my friends who's in need of a nanny," said Otoya.

"Who's that?" asked Yuina.

"Oh one of my former band mates," said Otoya, "Tokiya...,"

"Tokiya Ichinose?!" said Chiho. She gave off a dreamy sigh, "Oh he is so dreamy! It's so sad what happened to his wife Haruka."

"Yeah I know," said Otoya softly.

"Sorry, I can only imagine what that was like for you," said Chiho.

"Anyway, you think he would be interested in hiring Yuina as like a nanny for his kids?" asked Sagako.

"I'd be willing to give her a try," said Otoya, "especially after seeing her with his kids today at the park. The way she helped dissolve the fight between Tokiya's son and her nephew and help his daughter when she started coughing really badly. Plus I got to look at her résumé when she got me to sign the autograph and I thought it was really impressive."

"You think so?" asked Yuina.

"Very much," said Otoya.

"Well I have more saved at my apartment that's nearby. If you want I can go back there and get one for you to give to him. It should have my number on it," said Yuina.

"Sure," said Otoya.

"Okay I'll be right back with it," said Yuina as she took off her apron and hurried out.

"Is that really interest you have in my daughter young man?" Wacui asked once Yuina was out of the resturant.

"Well at the moment," said Otoya sheepishly.

"You mean you may want to consider perusing her at some point?" asked Wacui.

"Well," said Otoya not sure how to answer that question.

"Um Wacui why don't you go get this man's meal ready?" said Sagako finally pulling her husband back to the kitchen, "I'm sure he's a bit eager for it." She pushed her husband back into the kitchen and looked back at Otoya, "sorry about all of that sir. Your meal's going free of charge." She also disappeared into the kitchen to help prepare the food.

"Sorry about my dad," Chiho said once both her parents were gone, "He's just always been really protective of Yuina since she was so sick growing up and had to get heart transplant not too long ago."

"Yeah she mentioned that when we talked back in the park," said Otoya, "And I guess I can understand why any father would be like that." He noticed that Chiho was looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just can't get over the fact that you're here, in my family's restaurant! I use to have fantasies of you and the other members of STARISH coming in here even after I got married."

"Oh how nice," said Otoya.

"What's going on?" asked another man walking into the restaurant.

"Oh hi Asahi," said Chiho.

"Hi," said Chiho's husband walking up next to Otoya, "Um you do know the kids are tearing apart some of your parents' tables and chairs? Where's Yuina?"

"Oh she had to go run back and get her résumé," said Chiho, "For him."

"For him why?" asked Asahi.

"Do you know who this is?" asked Chiho, "this is Otoya Ittoki!"

"Who?" asked Asahi looking Otoya over, "Oh wait, you're a member of that one group my wife was crazy about right, what was is STARISH?"

"Yes that's right," said Asahi, "What kind of job do you need Yuina for?"

"Oh it's not for me, it's for a friend of mine who need a nanny," Otoya explained.

"Ah well then your friend's going to get himself one good nanny. Yuina helps keep our kids in line better ten we do!" said Asahi, "Just make sure you don't try hitting on her. Her dad's real protective of her."

"Yeah he's already gotten that impression," said Chiho.

"Hi I'm back," said Yuina as she came running back into the restaurant. She handed Otoya the copy of her résumé, "I hope your friend is as impressed with this as you are."

"Thank you," said Otoya with a huge smile.

"Here's your food sir sorry about that wait," said Sagako coming out of the kitchen with Otoya's food in some white boxes. "I put them in to-go boxes if you'd rather take them home after the way my husband treated you."

"Thank you," said Otoya, "And thank you for the résumé Yuina."

"Of course, I hope to hear from him soon," said Yuina.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to give it to him as soon as possible," said Otoya as he headed to the door and tried to open it. Only when he tried to open it, it was rather hard considering that he had his hands filled.

"Here," said Yuina as she walked over to the door and opened.

"Um, coincidentally I wouldn't have minded asking you out," said Otoya softly looking red with embarrassment.

"Oh, well thank you," said Yuina giving him a small smile. She too turned around in embarrassment as Otoya made his way out.

"Wow that was really cool," said Asahi, "I hope you get the job Yuina."

"Me too!" said Chiho, "You could very well meet all the members of STARISH that way!"

"And finally get to do what she's always wanted to do right?" asked Asahi.

"Right that too," said Chiho.

"Besides didn't one of them go back to his native land or something?" asked Asahi.

"Yeah but I'm sure he comes back to visit every now and then," said Chiho.

"Yuina, are you sure you can handle something like that?" asked Sagako.

"Your mother's right. You'll be working with strangers and their kids. What if it's too much for your heart or something?" Wacui asked also walking out of the kitchen.

"Dad I'm sure I'll be fine. If I can handle Chiho's kids I can handle any kids," said Yuina.

"Um speaking of which," said Chiho nodding to the kids making mischief. Yuina gave off her whistle.

"Knock it off you guys!" she said.

"Sorry Aunt Yuina," said the four kids.

"Oh I think you'll be fine," said Asahi.

* * *

The next day Otoya headed back to Tokiya's house first thing in the morning.

He knocked on the door eagerly holding Yuina's resume safely in his hand.

"Yes?" said Rui answering the door.

"Hi Rui, is your daddy home?" asked Otoya. Rui nodded.

"He's in his office," she said.

"Thank you can I go see him?" asked Otoya walking into the house. He studied the little girl in front of him. She was looking a bit better for some reason.

"Go ahead," Rui allowed. Otoya headed swiftly to his friend's office.

"Tokiya, are you in here?" he asked as he burst in. Tokiya was sitting at his desk going over some paper work.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you remember how I suggested you get a nanny for your kids once you start working at the school?" asked Otoya.

"Yes," said Tokiya, "So?"

"I may have someone who can fill the position!" said Otoya, "Here take a look." He handed his friend Yuina's resume.

"Where did you get this?" Tokiya asked reading it over.

"I met her in the park yesterday. She was the woman Shinako kept calling Mommy for some reason. She was really good with the kids. She helped resolve a fight between Kazu and her nephew real easily and helped Rui when she started coughing bad."

"This is the same woman?" Tokiya asked sounding a bit intrigued.

"Uh-huh," said Otoya, "I ran into her again at her family's restaurant which was actually really good. You should really give her a call! She could be a good choice for you and your kids!"

"Hmm," said Tokiya looking over the résumé some more, "Maybe I will." He picked up his phone and started to dial.

* * *

Back at Yuina's apartment, Yuina had just finished getting dressed when there as a knock at her door. She opened it to see her sister there again.

"Hi," she said excited, "can I come in?"

"Sure," said Yuina letting her in, "Where are the kids?"

"With their dad of course. I came here on my own," said Chiho, "I wanted to know if you've heard from Tokiya Ichinose!"

"No," said Yuina.

"Oh," said Chiho disappointed, "When do you think you'll be hearing from him?"

"I don't, I only gave Mr. Ittoki my résumé yesterday and it's still early morning. It might be a while before I hear from him," said Yuina.

Jus then her phone went off.

"Who is it?! Chiho asked eagerly.

"Calm down it's probably Mom asking me to come in to cover a shift at the restaurant," said Yuina answering, "hello?"

"Hello is this Yuina Kyouou?" asked a deep voice on the other end.

"Yes whom may I ask is calling?" asked Yuina.

"This is Tokiya Ichinose," said the voice.

"Tokiy Ichinose?" Yuina repeated in surprise.

Her sister started to let out a shriek. Yuina quickly did the kiss gesture across her throat.

"Yes and I hear you're looking for a position as a nanny correct?" asked Tokiya.

"Uh yes, yes that's true," said Yuina.

"Would you be willing to come over to my house say tomorrow and have an interview with me to possibly be one for my children?" asked Tokiya.

"Tomorrow, what time?" asked Yuina.

"Would 10 am work for you?" asked Tokiya.

"Sure, just give me the address," said Yuina as she wrote it down.

"Thank you I look forward to meeting you," said Tokiya.

"As do I, good-bye now," said Yuina as she hung up. The minute she did Chiho started to scream.

"He called, he actually called!" she shouted with joy, "Oh my god Yuina you are so lucky! You get to meet Tokiya Ichinose in person and work for him!"

"It's just an interview. I don't know if I'll get it," said Yuina, "We'll have to wait and see tomorrow."

"Still though, this is so cool! If you can you got to get his autograph too!" said Chiho.

"We'll see what happens, tomorrow," said Yuina.

"Well it's all set," said Tokiya.

* * *

"You're not going to regret this I promise Tokiya!" said Otoya.

"Let's hope not," said Tokiya, "You're working tomorrow right?"

"Uh yeah, have to discuss a possible new album," said Otoya, "Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking I should get someone to watch the kids during the interview so they're not in the way," said Tokiya, "I'm sure I can get someone to just watch them for a few hours though. Thanks for the help. I don't know what it is but just talking to this girl is making me real anxious to meet her."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Yuina took a deep breath as she straighten herself up and looked at herself in her mirror.

'Okay,' she thought, 'You can do this. This is just an interview after all. If you don't get it then at least you can look to as something to remember for the next time you have an interview.'

She was distracted by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

She sighed in annoyance when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to answer and made sure to jump out-of-the-way as her niece and nephews all ran past her into her apartment.

"Hi Aunt Yuina," they all shouted as they ran past.

"Hi," said Yuina before turning to look at her parents, sister and brother-in-law all standing at her door. Her sister looked like she was ready to burst.

"Oh this is so exciting!" she shouted, "You're going to meet Tokiya Ichinose!"

"And hopefully get herself a job," said her husband Asahi.

"Oh yeah that too," said Chiho.

"Are you sure about all of this?" asked Sagako, "You know it's not too late to turn call the man up and say you can't do it."

"Your mother's right," said Wacui, "Don't rush into this. You're still recovering from your heart surgery after all."

"Dad I'm fine really. I'm really going to do this okay?" said Yuina, "I got to get going. I don't want to be late to this thing."

"I hope you get it Yuina. You deserve a good job like this," said Asahi.

"Thank you," said Yuina, "You're the only one that's actually supportive in all this and not just for personal gain."

"I know you can do it," said Asahi, "Good luck." He turned and looked into Yuina's apartment where his kids were going crazy with the toys, "Kids come on, time to go." None of the kids would listen to him.

"Kids come on!" Chiho also tried calling out. Again the kids didn't listen. Finally Yuina gave a whistle.

"Kids come on, Aunt Yuina has to go!" she called out.

"Coming Aunt Yuina," said all four running out of the apartment to their parents.

"You know on second though maybe I don't want you to get this job," said Asahi.

"I'll see you guys all later," said Yuina.

"Oh if you get a chance ask him for his autograph!" said Chiho.

"I'm not going to ask a guy for his autograph while I'm in an interview with him!" said Yuina. When she and her family finally got outside Yuina jumped into her little red car.

"Bye," she called out as she took off.

"There she's go, our little girl," said Wacui, "She's so grown up now."

"Were you this upset when I went to my first job Dad?" asked Chiho.

"Heck no, I couldn't wait to get rid of you," said Wacui.

"Ah, Dad!" said Chiho.

* * *

Tokiya looked over a few papers he had printed out to look out for wit the person he was going to interview for his kids' nanny position. He wanted to make sure he did a good enough job interviewing her to know if she'd be good enough to be looking after her kids. He was distracted by the sound of a doorbell ringing. It kept going on for a while. He finally sighed in frustration and got up to head to the door himself.

"Can't one of you kids answer the door?" he asked as he came to his living room. He felt his foot hit something and looked down to see it was Kazu's soccer ball. He looked over at his son who was sitting on the couch reading a comic book like it was nothing. Near him his two sisters were sitting at the coffee table finger painting.

"Kazu, why aren't you just picking up your toys?" Tokiya asked as he picked up the ball.

"Hmm," said Kazu shrugging his shoulders.

"You use not to have a problem picking up your toys," said Tokiya putting the ball away.

"I use to be able to make music too," he heard Kazu mumble.

"Kazu not now," Tokiya snapped at his son. He was suddenly reminded that there was someone at the door as the door bell rang again. He sighed in frustration and walked over to the door himself to open it.

"About time," said Syo standing at the door looking annoyed along with Natsuki.

"We were stating to wonder if you weren't home," Natsuki said.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for the interview today," said Tokiya, "Come in."

"Hey kids guess who's here?!" said Natsuki happily running towads the kids.

"Natsuki!" said both Rui and Shinako abandoning their paintings to run to him. Natsuki didn't seem to mind as the girls hugged him with their fingers colored in paint. He just smiled his usual bright smile and hugged them back.

"Girls go and wash your hands so you don't get paint everywhere," said Tokiya.

"Yes Daddy," said Rui leading her sister to the kitchen.

"Hi Kazu!" Natsuki said waving at the boy. Kazu merely looked up at him from over his comic book for a brief second before looking back down at it.

"Is it just me or is Kazu acting differently?" asked Syo.

"He's been acting out a lot ever since Haruka died," said Tokiya.

"He's not the only one," muttered Syo.

"What was that?" asked Tokiya.

"Nothing," said Syo, "So what do you want us to do with them today exactly?"

"I just want you to keep them away from the house for a few hours while I conduct the interview with the potential nanny," said Tokiya.

"Of course we can! We're going to have lots of fun huh?" said Natsuki.

"What she like. this nanny girl?" Syo asked.

"I haven't met her personally but according to Otoya she's very good with kids and is a nice lady," said Tokiya.

"Well let's hope she's good enough to be looking after Haruka's kids," said Syo.

"There my kids too you know," said Tokiya, "And I will make sure she's good enouhg to look after them."

"Yeah but you know the only reason we're even helping you right now is because they're Haruka's kids. If it was just you, I wouldn't even give you the time of day after you up and quit on us. I have lot better things to do on my day off you know!" said Syo.

"Yes and thank you for helping," said Tokiya.

"I'm happy to help no matter what Syo-Chan if you'd rather go ahead and do something else," said Natsuki.

"No that's okay I'll go with you," said Syo quickly, "You ready to go Kazu?"

"No I don't want to go," said Kazu.

"Too bad, you're going," said Tokiya taking his son off of the couch and dumping him in front of Syo.

"You're so unfair," muttered Kazu.

"Here's Rui's latest medicine and pills. Make sure she takes them," said Tokyia handing Syo a plastic bag of all sorts of medicine containers.

"All of these?" said Syo with concern, "Wow."

"Oh poor Rui," said Natsuki looking at the bag.

"Yes she's not doing as well as she use to," said Tokiya, "So make sure to keep an eye on her. Oh and please don't forget, no music around the children."

"You're still pushing that?" Syo asked.

"Yes, I don't want music around my kids. That's my rule, please follow and respect it," said Tokiya.

"Fine if you're going to be that way," said Syo.

"Oh and I wanted to play my newest child album for them," said Natsuki as they left.

"No music," said Tokiya, "Kids behave while you're out with Syo and Natsuki okay?"

"Yes Daddy," said Rui.

"Hmm," muttered Kazu as the kids and the two men walked out.

Tokiya turned and looked at the mess his kids had left the living room. He sighed and started to clean a bit of it up less so as not to scare the lady, Yuina away from the sight of his house.

* * *

"Well this must be the place," said Yuina as she came to the street Tokiya had told her to come to. She was about to turn when she saw a really fancy car drive past hers. If she didn't know better she would have sworn she saw two other members of STARISH in it along with some kids.

'I must be thinking too much about STARISH lately or something,' she thought as she drove on. She soon came to the fancy house with the address Tokiya had given her. She parked her car on the street and walked up to the door, ringing the door bell.

* * *

"Oh not again," muttered Tokiya quickly putting some of his things in his hands off to the side and hurrying to the door.

"Did you forget something?" he asked. Instead of seeing Syo or Natsuki he saw lovley young woman with black hair and grey eyes in front of him.

"Uh no sir," she said, "I'm sorry if I'm not on time, but I'm here for an interview for a nanny position. My name's Yuina Kyouou."

"Oh right," said Tokiya, "Sorry, please come in."

"Thank you," said Yuina as she walked in. As she came in she was a bit surprised to see how messy the living room was.

'I wonder if I'm going to have to clean this if I get the job,' she thought.

"This way pleases," said Tokiya. He led her quickly out of the dirty living room and down the hallway to his personal office. He pulled out a separate chair for her and motioned her to take a seat.

"Thank you," said Yuina as she took a seat. She watched as Tokiya pulled out piece of paper and looked it over.

"So I looked over your résumé and I am more or less impressed with it. It looks like you did take some time off from some of your studies for a bit though not too long ago," he said.

"Uh yes I was having heart problems and need to be in a hospital for a while," Yuina explained.

"Are you still having issues?" asked Tokiya.

"No, I've been doing very well over the months since my operation. The doctor's says I'm doing great progress," Yuina assured him.

"Hmm," said Tokiya, "Now you haven't had a chance to really have a professional job working with children before have you?"

"No, this would be my first professional job with children. I have worked experience with my parents at their restaurant and I have worked well with my niece and nephews. I can often handle them better than my sister and her husband."

"Yes I heard," said Tokiya, "So you know all the different child care things like CPR?"

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of emergency child care procedures," said Yuina.

"Hmm," said Tokiya going over the résumé and some of his notes again, "What do you hope to gain most from this job?"

"Honestly, I'd like the chance to get to work with children. It's my passion and I'm looking for more experience with it," said Yuina.

"Okay," said Tokiya, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"I'm expected to clean and prepare meals with this job correct?" Yuina asked.

"Yes that is something I was hoping would happen if it's not too much trouble," said Tokiya.

"No, not at all," said Yuina.

"Thank you, I'm sure you've seen the sad state my living room was in. I'm sorry you had to see that," said Tokiya.

"It's fine," Yuina assured him.

"Well I think I will a try with my kids," said Tokiya, "I have three kids, one boy and two girls, Kazu, Rui and Shinako. Kazu and Rui are both in school and they take the bus. So the only one you'll have to look after all day is Shinako who's two."

"Alright," said Yuina.

"I would like if it you made sure the kids get their homework done when they get home before they do anything else," Tokiya kept instructing.

"Of course," said Yuina, "do you need me to make breakfast and dinner for you and the kids as well?"

"If you can, I won't make it a requirement. Same with making lunches. If need be the kids can buy lunch at school," said Tokiya, "Come I'll show you around the house." He led her upstairs where there were seven more rooms, two on either side of the hallway with one at the very end with six others on the other side. There was also another door near the stairs.

"My room is at end of the hallway, Kazu and Rui's are on the left and Shinako's is on the right closest to my room. The other one are mere guests rooms," Tokiya said. He opened the door next to Shinako's room, "If you ever need to spend the night for any reason you can use this room."

"Thank you," said Yuina.

"And this is the bathroom," said Tokiya opening the door closest to the door where there were double sinks and a separate tub and bath. "There's also a bathroom in my room and one downstairs. Shall we go back down?"

"Oh sure," said Yuina following him down.

"So you've seen my office and we have a somewhat of a play room but the kids don't seem to eager to play in that anymore. I think it has something to do with that fact their mother use to play with them in there," said Tokiya.

"I see," said Yuina. Then she noticed another door shut across the hallway, "What about that room?"

"That's nothing you have to worry about that," said Tokiya, "That room's to remain locked at all times no matter what, no matter what the kids say about it. I keep the key in my office. It has a heart shape top with a music note in the middle. Please do not go into that room or let the kids in there no matter what."

"Uh sure," said Yuina.

"Also I have one other real serious rule. No music allowed in this house. No singing, no instrument, nothing no matter what," said Tokiya.

"Oh, um okay," said Yuina.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Tokiya.

"No I don't think so," said Yuina.

"Good, if you can follow that one rule I think we could get along just fine," said Tokiya.

"Sure," said Yuina. Although for some reason it felt wrong that the man was forbidding music in his home and from his kids.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"Go ahead and sign this form here," Tokiya told Yuina as they sat in his office again, "It's a standard contract in regards to you working for me. I drew it up myself and I'll make sure to get it notaries. Do you want a copy?"

"Yes please," said Yuina as she read over the contract that covered everything the two of them had discussed in regards to Yuina working for him and his family. It included the rule of no music in the house or around the children.

"Any more questions?" asked Tokiya.

"How soon do you want me to start?" asked Yuina.

"In a few weeks when school starts," said Tokiya.

"Okay," said Yuina, "Are you sure you don't want me to start now with helping to clean up a little around here or anything like that?" Tokiya looked surprised at her question.

"Uh only if you really want to. I was intending to tidy up a little myself for when you start," he said.

"That's a little redundant, cleaning for the house keeper don't you think?" Yuina said with a laugh.

"I suppose," said Tokiya, "You're free to if you want. I'll just be filing some of this paper work and calling to let my friends know they can bring the children home if they want."

"Oh good, it'd be nice to meet the kids before I officially start," said Yuina.

"Yeah, sure," said Tokiya as he pulled out his phone. Yuina walked out to the living room and looked at the mess.

"Well, at the very least I can get it organized," she said to herself as she started gathering different things up, sorting it into different piles for various purposes such as putting away, cleaning or throwing away.

* * *

"Oh this was fun huh kids?" Natsuki cheered as he drove the kids home.

"Yeah," said Rui giggling. Shinako also giggled. The two of them were each a pink flower hat. Natsuki was wearing a yellow one himself. Syo and Kazu both sat with their arms folded annoyed as each wore a similar hat that was a green color.

"Can I take this off yet?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah really," said Syo.

"Oh but you both look so cute in your hats!" said Natsuki, "Besides Kazu don't you want to show your daddy your cute hat?"

"It's not like he'd care," muttered Kazu.

"Oh I'm sure he cares a little," said Natsuki.

"Daddy's just a big meanie," Kazu muttered some more, "Right Rui?"

"Uh I guess," said Rui no sure how to reply really. Neither Natsuki and Syo bothered to comment on what the kids were saying about their father.

"Oh look," said Natsuki as they pulled up to the kids' home, "The nanny's still here."

"Oh, I hope Daddy doesn't hire her. I don't want a nanny," said Kazu.

"I'm sure she's a nice a lady," said Natsuki.

"I hope she's not one of those over controlling neat freaks that are like super stick," said Syo.

"Yeah I don't want a nanny like that," said Kazu.

"Well let's go in and meet her first before we jump to any conclusions," said Natsuki.

* * *

As Tokiya walked into his living room to check on Yuina, he almost had to do a double blink when he saw how clean it was. Nearly all the clutter as off the floor and instead in three separate piles. H looked over and saw Yuina carrying a bunch of dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Um nice job," he said when she came back into the living room.

""Huh, oh it's not that good a job. All I did was organize everything into different groups. Where are your trash bags by the way?" Yuina asked.

"Uh underneath the kitchen sink," said Tokiya.

"Thank you," said Yuina, "You're going to have to do a few loads of laundry it looks like and a few loads of dishes too by the way."

"That's fine I'll do it," Tokiya insisted, "And I can also take care of the trash."

"Okay," said Yuina, "The pile closest to the screen door is trash. The one in the middle is stuff that I can only assume just needs to be put away while the other pile is stuff that needs to be clean. Mostly now it's just clothes since I took most of the dishes to the kitchen already. I also started one load in the dishwasher. You need some more soap for that too by the way."

"Thank you," said Tokiya.

"We're back!" Natsuki called out as he opened the door.

"Daddy," Shinako said running over to her father.

"Hello Shinako," said Tokiya picking her up, "Where did you go this time?"

"We went to the children's museum where they were showing lots of different exhibits on plants and flowers! It was so cute and fun!" said Natsuki, "Right kids?"

"Yeah!" said Rui.

"That place was for little kids," said Kazu.

"Not to mention how annoying some of those talking plants were," said Syo, "So how did it go with the interview?"

"Fine, we're going to give her a shot," said Tokiya.

"You are?" asked Kazu.

"Is she nice?" asked Rui.

"Yes she's very nice," said Tokiya.

"Well where is she?" asked Syo.

"I found the bags Mr. Ichinose," said Yuina coming back out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the new group standing in the living room, "Oh hi."

"Hello," said Syo politely. Natsuki however gasped as he stared at the woman.

"MARY!" He suddenly shouted with joy as he started running towards Yuina at full force.

"Huh?!" said Yuina as she watch the man leap up into the air.

"No-no-no!" Syo shouted at he managed to tackle Natsuki to the ground just short of Yuina's feet.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Syo shouted as he did his best to keep Natsuki pinned down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" Natsuki as he managed to shake Syo off and leaped up in front of Yuina, "I'm sorry about that really. It's just you reminded me of my new little kitten Mary."

"Huh?!" said Yuina, "I look like a cat to you? I've had anyone tell me that before."

Tokiya cleared his throat as he came and stood next to Natsuki, "these are two of my old band mates and friends Natsuki Shinomiya and Syo Kurusu."

"Oh yeah you two members of STARISH too weren't you?" asked Yuina

"Yep that was us," said Syo, "Those were happier days."

"Mommy," the four adults suddenly heard Shinako say. Everyone looked at her and saw she was pointing at Yuina as she said that.

"Not this again," Kazu muttered, "How many weird ladies is she going to keep calling mommy?"

"Kazu, Rui come here," Tokiya motioned his other two children to come stand next to him. Kazu and Rui slowly walked over and stood in front of their father "Children this is Yuina Kyouou she's going to be your new nanny."

"Aren't you the bossy lady from the park?" Kazu asked.

"All I did was tell you and my nephew to get off the toy if you weren't going to be nice while playing on it," said Yuina.

"Seems fair to me," said Tokiya, "She'll be starting in few week when you two start school. She'll be in charge while I'm at work and I expect you to behave for her understand?"

"Yes Daddy," said Rui smiling at the nice lady.

"I remember you," said Yuina kneeling to Rui's level, "how have you been feeling?"

"I've been good," said Rui.

"You're looking good," said Yuina with a smile. "Well," she continued as she stood up, "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of the trash pile?"

"No I'll do it, it's my house. You've done enough a it is," said Tokiya looking back out at his living room.

"She really do all of that?" asked Syo also looking at the much cleaner room.

"Yes she did," said Tokiya,

"Wow, nice job," said Natsuki.

"Thank you," said Yuina, "Well if you're sure you don't need me I'll just go ahead and head out. Bye kids, I'll see you in a few weeks when school starts okay?"

"Bye," said Rui.

"Hmm," was all Kazu would say.

"Mommy!" Shinako said again as she watched Yuina headed to the door.

"Shinako, she's not your mommy. Stop calling her that," said Tokiya.

"Well I think she seems like a nice lady, and really cute!" said Natsuki.

"Yeah she seems okay," said Syo, "Come on let's go."

"Thanks for watching the kids while I was doing the interview," said Tokiya.

"Of course any time!" said Natsuki.

"As long as it's for Haruka's children," said Syo as the two left.

* * *

Yuina felt like dancing for joy as she headed to her car.

'I did it! I got my own job and one with children!' she thought with joy. However her joy was cut short when she heard her mother's ring tone.

"Yes Mom?" she asked as she answered.

"Hi Yuina, how did it go?" asked her mom.

"I got the job," Yuina said happily.

"Oh," said her mother. She sounded a little disappointed hearing that, "That's great to hear honey."

"Do you need me to come into the restaurant?" Syo and Natsuki heard Yuina say as they came out to their own car.

"Could you please? Just to maybe help show some of the new staff how to make the Special Blue parfait?" Sagako asked.

"The Special Blue parfait? Mom that's not that hard to make," said Yuina.

"Well some of the newer staff members are having problems making apparently. Can you please come down and show them how to do it?" Sagako asked.

"Sure," said Yuina, "I'm sure Dad will want to hear about me getting the job too huh?"

"I'm sure he's going to be thrilled," Sagako insisted.

"Yeah like you are Mom," Yuina muttered as she hung up.

"What's a Special Blue parfait?" Natsuki asked.

"Huh?" said Yuina turning around to see the two men standing behind her.

"Oh it's a special deserts from my parents' restaurant. Apparently none of their staff are able to make it so she's needs me to come down to show how to make one."

"Oh it's sounds lovely!" said Natsuki, "I kind of want to try one!"

"Well it you want you're welcome to come down to my parents' place and you can try one, on the house," said Yuina.

"Ah!" said Natsuki. He looked to Syo excited. Syo groaned.

"Fine, let's go. What's the place called?" he asked.

"Heart and Grill," said Yuina, "If you want you can follow me."

"Sure," said Syo. Everyone piled into their car and drove off.

"She sure does seem nice huh?" Natsuki said as they followed after Yuina.

"Yeah I guess," said Syo, "You know this may sound weird but there is something that also reminds me of Haruka."

"You noticed that too?" asked Natsuki, "I don't know why either. She doesn't look a thing like Haru-Chan at all. I mean both remind me of a beloved pet but they don't seem to have anything else in common really."

"I know right?" said Syo, "It's weird how she still reminds me of her though.

Soon the cars arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh it looks so cute!" said Natsuki as he looked at the building.

"Thanks I guess," said Yuina, "My grandfather use to own it before my parents took over. This is actually where I'm working at right now. But hopefully I can now officially quit."

"Do you not like working here?" asked Syo.

"Well I just want to branch out on my own and do a job I really enjoy which is working with children," Yuina explained as the three walked in.

"Oh that's sounds so cute," said Natsuki.

"Whatever," said Syo. He let out a scream and suddenly ducked as a knife came flying at his head.

"What was that?!"he shouted.

"DAD!" Yuina shouted.

"Who are these guys and why are they following you around?!" her father shouted.

"Dad, chill!" Yuina shouted, "They're customers who just happened to come in with me! And even if they were here with me don't go around throwing knives at them!"

"Yuina's right dear! Don't go throwing knives around at people!" Sagako shouted smacking her husband's arm.

"Go ahead and take a seat sirs," said Yuina, "I'll be right out with the Special Blue okay?"

"Thank you," said Natsuki.

"Can I get you anything?" Yuina asked Syo who was still shaking.

"Just some water please," Syo asked shaking.

"Sure," said Yuina heading to the kitchen, "Nice going Dad!"

Wacui however waited until his daughter was gone when he stormed over to the two men.

"You two had better not have any kind of intent in regards to my daughter you understand! he snarled, "I regionalize you! You were with that stupid group too weren't you? What was it STARISH or something? One of you already was in here the other day trying to make a move on her! I'll be damned if you two are thinking the same thing!"

"No sir we're not!" Syo insisted.

"Good keep it that way and that's an order!" Wacui snapped. "All these damn idols coming in and around my Yuina. Who's next?!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"...and that's how you make Special Blue," said Yuina showing her parents' employees how to make the dessert, "Any questions? It's not that hard you see." The employees all nodded in understanding.

"Good, excuse me," said Yuina picking up the parfait and carried it out of the kitchen. There she saw Syo and Natsuki sitting at a table waiting for the Special Blue .

"Here you are. Hope if wasn't too long of a wait," she said as she waked over to the table and put it down in front of Natsuki. Natsuki beamed at the sight.

"Look at that color! It's one of the prettiest blues I've ever seen!" he said.

"It tastes really good too," said Yuina. She looked over at Syo who was already sipping from a cup of water "and I see you got your water."

"Yeah your mom was nice enough to get me a glass," said Syo.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" asked Yuina, "I can assure you it can be free of charged."

"Nah I'm good," said Syo, "Thanks though."

"Mmm!" Natsuki moaned, "Syo-Chan you really should try this! It's so yummy!"

"No thanks," said Syo. He looked back up at Yuina, "So you really think you can handle watching Haruka's kids?"

"Yeah I like to think so," said Yuina.

"If she can handle our kids she can handle anyone's kids," said her brother-in-law Asahi suddenly walking into the restaurant.

"Oh hi Asahi," said Yuina, "What are you doing here?"

"Chiho insisted on coming by to see if you got the job with what's his name, Tokiya Ichinose," said Asahi. He was distracted by his kids all running pass him and starting to cause havoc in the restaurant.

"Can they ever behave?" Asahi asked in desperation. Yuina gave out a loud whistle.

"Kids settle down!" she called out.

"Sorry Aunt Yuina," said the kids together. They all sat down at a table politely.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Syo asked.

"Pure talent," said Asahi. He looked over at the two men sitting at the table, "So who are these guys?"

"Uh well," Yuina stated to explain. However she was distracted by a loud scream.

"Oh my god!" Chiho shouted, "Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya! Oh my god oh my god!" Yuina gave off a heavy sigh.

"And that's my sister," she told Syo and Natsuki.

"Oh my god, I am such a big fan of you guys!" said Chiho.

"Oh yeah, Kurusu is the new fighting prince aren't you?" asked Asahi, "You do a pretty good job at that."

"Thanks," said Syo.

"And Shinomiya, our kids love your children albums," said Asahi.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that," said Natsuki.

"You're forgetting the most important part! They were both members of STARISH!" said Chiho.

"Yes that too,' said Asahi and Yuina.

"Please-please-please let me have your autograph! I already got one from Otoya Ittoki and I would love to get yours too!" Chiho pleaded.

"Uh sure," said Syo.

"Always happy to do a favor for a fan," said Natsuki.

"I'll go find you some paper and a pen," said Yuina.

"How did you get Otoya's autograph?" asked Syo.

"Oh he was in here the other day and that's how I got the interview with Mr. Ichinose," Yuina explained when she came back with an order sheet, "Sorry this was the only paper I could find. I'm sure they can just sign the back."

"Yes, yes that's fine! Just give it here!" said Chiho snatching the pad and paper from her sister and shoving it in front of Syo and Natsuki.

"How did that go by the way?" Asahi asked.

"Oh I got the job," said Yuina.

"Oh good for you," said Asahi.

"You mean you're going to be working for Tokiya Ichinose?!"said Chiho.

"Yes," muttered Yuina.

"Oh my god, that's great!" said Chiho, "You're going to be able to get close to him and maybe even meet the other members of STARISH!"

"And have a job of her own," said Asahi.

"Oh right, that too," said Chiho. Yuina groaned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the job," she said softly. However both Syo and Natsuki could still hear her muttering.

"Oh don't say that Yui-Chan!" said Natsuki, "I think you're the perfect nanny for Tokiya!"

"Huh?" said Yuina.

"Did he just call Yuina Yui-Chan?" asked Asahi.

"Well at the very least you could be a good help to him," said Syo, "We should go ahead and go. Are you almost done?"

"Oh yeah I'm done," said Natsuki, "I should definitely make sure to come here again and have another!"

"Oh my god, of course you can!" said Chiho.

"Thanks," said Syo, "See you around Yuina."

"Yes I'm sure I'll see you guys later as well," said Yuina, "Have a good day."

"Oh this is so exciting! I use to have so many dreams of meeting members of STAISH like this!" said Chiho.

"What about me?" asked her husband.

"What about you?" asked Chiho.

"Never mind," said Asahi.

"So you actually got the job?" asked the girls' father walking up behind Yuina.

"Yes Dad I got it," said Yuina.

"Hmm, I don't know if I like that," said Wacui, "If already have three men I here trying to make a move on you! Who knows who else is going to show up?!"

"Dad, none of those guys were trying to make a move on me," said Yuina, "And even if they were I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself okay?"

"I so envy you getting to be around them. And I bet one or more of them might just make a move on you!" said Chiho, "Them or any of the other members of STARISH you might meet!"

"Aren't two of them married?" asked Asahi.

"No not exactly. One, Ren Jinguji is divorced and Masaato Hijirikawa kind of has a strain relationship with his wife," said Chiho

"Whatever," said Yuina, "I didn't take this job with the intention of hooking up with any of these guys. I did it for myself to get a job I like. No offence Dad."

"Hmm," muttered her father.

"I'm just going to go home now if that's okay with you, said Yuina, "Unless you need me for anything else."

"No Yuina you can go home. You've had a busy day," said her mother waving her daughter off, "And we're all very happy you got the job. Right everyone?"

"Oh yeah!" said Chiho looking off like she was in a dream.

"Of course," said Asahi in a genuine tone with smile of support and a thumbs up.

"Hmm I suppose," muttered Wacui.

"Okay I'll see you all later then," said Yuina as she hurried out before her parents changed their minds and said they needed her help after all.

When she got home and actually jumped up and down with joy.

"I got myself my own job! I really did it!" she said happily. She clung her chest a little as her heart started to beat really fast.

"Easy there, don't put too much strain on the heart," she told herself.

* * *

The weeks past by for Yuina a bit slowly then she would normally like but she managed to make it through until came her first day to start her new job.

Yuina managed to wake up super early on the first day due to her excitement. It was still dark out when she woke up. She hastily started to get dressed and started to gather up some of her things together to get ready to go to the Ichinose residences. She also was hoping to go shopping to hopefully make some lunches for Tokiya, Kazu and Rui to take to school with them and also make breakfast for the family. She wanted to start the job off on a good note.

As Yuina started to go out however she heard her phone going off with her mother's ring tone.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" she answered.

"Hi honney, where are you at?" asked Sagako.

"I'm just leaving my apartment," said Yuina.

"Oh good," said Sagako, "I was hoping you were still close. Can you come by the restaurant real fast?"

"What do you need help with now?" asked Yuina.

"Oh no nothing like that!" insisted her mother, "Just come by okay?"

"Okay," sad Yuina.

'I hope this doesn't take too long,' she thought as she started to walk to her parents' restaurant. She used her key to unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Mom, Dad?" she called out.

"In the kitchen Yuina," she heard her mother calling out.

Yuina walked in where she found her dad getting ready to start the day. Her mother walked up to her with a white box.

"For you," she said with a smile.

"What is this?" asked Yuina.

"A special lunch for you for your special days," said Sagako.

"Oh funny you should mention that," said Yuina, "I was actually hoping to make a lunch Mr. Ichinose and his two oldest children for their first day of school."

"What kind of a slave driver is your new boss?" asked Wacui.

"I'm doing this on my own free will Dad," said Yuina.

"Oh that's sweet," said Sagako, "Here I'll help."

"Thanks Mom," said Yuina as the two prepared three more meals.

"Looks good, I hope they like them," said Sagako one they were done."

"I hope so too. Thanks for the help Mom," said Yuina, "I should get going."

"Why are you starting so early anyway?" asked Wacui as Yuina headed out.

"Well I'm also heading to the grocery store to get some things to make everyone breakfast for their first day of school," said Yuina, "And before you say anything Dad, again I am doing this on my own free will. I don't know what kin of food they have there at the moment so I figure I should just buy some stuff."

"Well why don't you just take some items from the pantry and cooler," her mother suggested.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuina.

"Yes that's fine," said her father, "No sense in wasting your own money at the moment."

"Thank you Dad, and thank you Mom," said Yuina. She managed to gather up some items to make breakfast for the family and start to head out.

"Good luck Yuina," said her mother

"Don't let him or any of your friends do anything funny now!" said her father.

"Thank you guys, I'll see you later," said Yuina walking out the door and locking it behind her.

'I hope I don't get there too early and wake everyone up,' she thought as she dove to the house.

* * *

Tokiya moaned as he got up and threw on his bathrobe. It was early but he figured he should make sure he and his kids were all set and ready for their first day of school.

He walked out of his room and headed to his two older children's room.

"Kazu get up," he called out in his son's room. Kazu responded by putting his pillow over his head and moaned.

"Come on get up, you got school today," said Tokiya.

"I don't want to go to school!" moaned Kazu.

"Too bad get up," insisted Tokiya as he walked out and headed to Rui's room. "Rui, are you getting up?"

The little girl stretched her arms up and gave a yawn.

"Yes Daddy," she said before she stated to cough.

"Are you okay?" Tokiya asked hurrying over to her.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine," said Rui.

"Okay, go ahead and get ready for school," said Tokiya.

"Yes Daddy," said Rui. Tokiya lastly headed to his youngest room where Shinko was waking up and standing in he crib.

"Daddy!" she said jumping up and down.

"We're going to have to get you an actual bed here soon," said Tokiya as he picked her up. Before he could manage to get her dressed however he was surprised to hear the doorbell ringing.

"Who's that?" he asked out loud as he headed downstairs to answer the door, "Hello, oh." He was surprised to see the new nanny Yuina standing in front of him. In her hands were all sorts of bags and boxes.

"Hi sorry if I'm early. Hope I didn't wake you," she said.

"No you're fine please come in," said Tokiya moving aside for her, "Good morning."

"God morning," said Yuina, "I'm sorry for being so early but I thought I'd make you and your children breakfast for your first day back to work and school."

"Oh, thank you," said Tokiya.

"I also made sure to prepare some boxed lunches for you and the older children for today as well, said Yuina.

"Oh thank you," said Tokiya , "I'll just go ahead and work on making sure the kids are getting up."

"Okay," said Yuina.

"Mommy," Shinko called out at Yuina as Tokiya carried her back up stairs.

"None of that now," said Tokiya.

'What is with that kid and her constantly calling me mommy?' Yuina thought.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Tokiya made it up to the second floor to change Shinko he found Rui coming out of her room in blue jumper and black plaid skirt.

"Do I look okay for school Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes you look fine," said Tokiya.

"Who was at the door Daddy?" asked Rui.

"Miss Kyouou," said Tokiya.

"The new nanny?" asked Rui.

"Yes, she was kind enough to come early to make us breakfast and she made us all lunches for the day," said Tokiya, "Please hurry downstairs so the meal doesn't get cold. You need to take your medicine after all."

"Yes Daddy," said Rui hurrying towards the stairs.

"Is your brother up by the way?" Tokiya called out after her.

"Uh I don't know Daddy," said Rui before disappearing from his view. Tokiya headed into his son's room and saw him sitting at his bed just reading a comic book still in his pajamas.

"Kazu, why aren't you dressed yet?!" he demanded to know.

"Hmm I don' know," said Kazu like it was nothing.

"Get dressed now or I'm taking away every last comic book you have!" Tokiya threatened.

"Just like you took away all my music?" muttered Kazu.

"Now Kazu!" Tokiya ordered.

"Fine," said Kazu throwing his comic book on the floor and moving to his closet.

"And hurry up, Miss Kyouou is making breakfast for everyone today," said Tokiya.

"Is she, that mean bossy lady?" asked Kazu.

"She's not mean. She's just doing her job. Now hurry up and get going before I gets cold," said Tokiya again before heading out of the room to Shinko's room.

* * *

"There we go, miso soup, fish and rice. Looking good," Yuina praised herself looking over the food she had set up around the dining room table. She heard a small gasp and saw Rui standing behind her looking at the table in awe.

"Oh that looks so yummy Miss Kyouou," she said.

"Oh thank you," said Yuina, "You know you kids can just call me Yuina."

"Okay," said Rui, "I also need to take my medicine."

"Oh okay, where's is it all kept?" asked Yuina, "I think your father said something about there being a cupboard or something in the kitchen right?" She and Rui walked in together and Rui pointed to the one near the door that held all her medication.

"Oh wow," said Yuina as she opened to see all the pill bottles in it, "Which ones are you?"

"All of them," said Rui.

"Good grief" said Yuina, "Go ahead and start on your breakfast. I'll handle these okay?"

"Okay," said Rui heading back to the dinging room. Yuina started to take out a bunch of the pill bottles and looked at them. Some of the things were hard to read and she wasn't sure how many of each Rui needed to take.

"I guess I'll have to ask her father when he comes back down," she said to herself.

* * *

"Oh wow," said Kazu when he saw the table with all the food, "Did that rude lady do this?"

"She's not rude," said Rui who was already enjoying her meal, "and this is really good."

"Hmm," said Kazu as he came and sat down at the table. He started shoving some of the food into his mouth but stopped half way.

"Oh wow, this is really good!" he said.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten this good since Mommy died," said Rui rihgt as her fatehr came into the room along with Shinko. He paused at hearing Rui mentioning her mother.

'Haruka,' he thought sadly holding his daughter close. He watched his children eating at the table. They haven't eaten there really since Haruka had died. 'Why,' he started to think again, 'Why did I have to...,'

"Uh Mr. Ichinose?" asked Yuina walking out of the kitchen bringing him out his train of thought.

"Uh yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering, do you have a list of what pills and what time Rui needs to take her pills?" asked Yuina.

"Oh right, yes," said Tokiya putting Shinko into her high chair to let her eat. He walked back into the kitchen with Yuina and pulled out his own list he had made of what Rui needed to take and when. He started to take some of the pills out to give to Rui himself.

"Wow, this is a lot for a little kid," said Yuina looking over the list.

"Yes but it's worth it to keep Rui healthy," said Tokiya, "Do you want a copy of the list?"

"Yes please," said Yuina, "I can get the medicine prepared for Rui to take to school. You go ahead and eat."

"Sure thank you," said Tokiya. He sat down with his kids and started to eat with them.

"Isn't it good Daddy?" Rui asked.

"Yes it's very good," Tokiya agreed, "Please hurry though. I need to take you two to school so I can give the nurse Rui's medicine. Plus I need to get to the academy for the opening ceremony. I shutter to think what the principle is going to pull."

"Shining!" said Shinko giggling.

"Yes him," said Tokiya bitterly.

"I have everything ready," said Yuina walking out from the kitchen, "I put them by Rui's lunch box."

"Lunch box?" said Kazu.

"Yes Miss Kyouou was also nice enough to prepare box lunches for our first day of school," said Tokiya, "You two should thank her for them and this breakfast."

"Thank you Miss Kyouou," said both children.

"It's fine really," said Yuina as she moved over to Rui and put down a bunch of pills down next to her, "Here you go sweetie. All set and ready for you take."

"Okay," said Rui with a sigh as she stared to take some of the pills.

"Have you ever thought about crushing some of these pills and mixing them into your food to make it easier to take?" Yuina asked. Everyone looked at her like she had just said something they didn't understand.

"Can you do that?" asked Rui eagerly.

"I'll have to see which pills allow you to do such a thing but I'd say it's worth a try," said Yuina.

"Yes we should," said Tokiya. He finished eating his food as did his children and Yuina was quick to gather up the dirty dishes. She came back with the box lunches as the children and Tokiya headed off to get their things ready for school.

"Do you all have everything set?" asked Tokiya.

"Yes Daddy ," said Rui.

"I'm good," said Kazu sounding board.

"Then let's get going," said Tokiya.

"Hope you kids have a good day," said Yuina handing both kids their box lunches.

"Thank you," said Rui.

"Hmm," was all Kazu would say.

"The children will be able to talk home after school and they have a key in case you're not here. Though I would hope you would be," said Tokiya.

"Of course," said Yuina.

"I did make sure to pull out Shinko's spare car seat out of storage for you to put into your car again if you have to go anywhere. It's in the closet by the door. Please take good care of her," said Tokiya looking back to Shinko still sitting in her high chair.

"If course I will," said Yuina picking her up, "Say bye-bye to Daddy and your brother and sister okay?"

"Bye-bye," said Shinko waving back to her family as they started to leave.

"Oh and don't forget no music around the children," said Tokiya.

"Yes sir of course," said Yuina.

'He's really insistent on that huh?' she thought as she watched Tokiya drive off with his kids. She put Shinko down on the couch and continued cleaning up after breakfast. When she looked around the living room she as a bit surprised to see how dirty it had become over the past few weeks since she last clean it.

'Good god how dirty can they make this place?' she thought, 'Oh well at least I can do a more through job at cleaning it.'

"We can do this, can't we Shinko?" she asked looking over to the couch. To her surprise the baby had pulled herself up and was looking up over cushions giving Yuina a big smile.

"That's the spirt!" Yuina cheered, "First things first. Let's clean up breakfast okay?" As she came back into the kitchen to continue cleaning she noticed one of the box lunches had been left on the kitchen table.

'Uh-oh I think that was Mr. Ichinose forgot his lunch. I better call him and see if he can come back and get it,' she thought pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Please handle these with care and make sure my daughter is taking all of them," Tokiya told the school nurse at his children's school after dropping them off.

"Yes of course sir. I'll make sure your daughter is well taken care of," the nurse assured him.

"Thank you," said Tokiya. He made sure to duck out the back way so that none of the other parents dropping their kids off at school would possibly see and recognize him. The minute he got into his car he heard his phone going off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Ichinose," said Yuina on the other end.

"Did something happen already?" asked Tokyia in slight alarm.

"Well you forgot your lunch sir. Did you want to come back and get it," said Yuina.

"Oh I see," said Tokiya, "Could you possibly bring it to the academy and just drop it off for me?"

"Uh sure," said Yuina timidly.

"Do you know where the school is? I believe the address is listed in the kitchen," said Tokiya.

"Okay," said Yuina. She looked back over at Shinko looking at her from the couch.

"You uh up for a car ride sweetie?" she asked. Shinko just smiled her usual bright smile. "Okay we can go as soon I get the car seat in."

* * *

When Tokiya arrived at Sataome Academy he found a lot of the students were already starting to arrive, all looking excited and eager to start. He could also see the final preparations

being made for the opening ceremony. He knew he should head to the faculty office or to the ceremony. But for some reason he felt the need to walk around campus. It seemed so long since he had last visited the place. Of course he had his reasons for not wanting to come back. It reminded him too much of Haruka. He soon found himself in familiar area near the pond next to gazebo. It was here that he had first met Haruka. She came upon him while she was out chasing Cecil while he was still cursed as a cat. The minute she saw him she addressed him as HAYATO his old stage name. He had been so cold to her when she called him that. He didn't mean to be like that with her. He had just wanted to go to the school without anyone making such a fuss.

'Who had thought I'd wind up falling in love with a girl like her?' Tokiya thought looking into the water, "Who would have thought I'd wind up marrying her and then wind up causing her death!' He splashed the water in anger. 'Why, why did I...,'

"Tokiya, here you are!" Otoya suddenly shouted running over to him. He looked up in time to see the red-haired boy heading towards him wearing a suite complete with a red tie. "Come on, w got to go. The ceremony's about to start!"

"Oh right," said Tokiya as he stood up and followed Otoya back towards the school.

"What do you think of my outfit? Do I look like a good teacher?" asked Otoya.

"You look fine," said Tokiya.

"Isn't it weird being here as a teacher instead of a student?" asked Otoya.

"Yeah weird," said Tokiya.

"Oh I can't wait to see the others! It's almost going to be like old times with us all being here together again like this. Well almost since Cecil isn't here and Haruka, well you know," said Otoya.

"Yes," said Tokiya, "This is all fascinating."

"Sorry Tokiya," said Otoya.

"It's fine but it's like you said this isn't exactly like old times so drop it. We're professional administrates now and should act like it. We're here to help guide students to the future not dwell in our past right?" said Tokiya.

"Right," said Otoya.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Found him," Otoya said as he and Tokiya all joined the other staff members Among them were most of the former members of STARISH, with the exception of Cecil. Most were wearing some sort of suit for the occasion. The only one whom seemed happy at seeing Tokiya was Natsuki who smiled and waved at him. The other three didn't seem all to thrilled at the notion of seeing him.

"Surprised you made it out of your shell once again," said Ren with his usual smirk.

"I'm only doing this for my children," said Tokiya.

"That seems a little ironic seeing as how you've gone and banned music from their lives," said Masato.

"I have my reasons for doing that," said Tokiya.

"Yes we know. Something you've never bothered telling us as to why," said Masato . Tokiya was quiet for a moment as he again started to remember that terrible day; remembering Haruka singing in his car, singing some sort of new melody. It was so lovely he had wanted to turn and look at her and...

"Tokiya!" said Otoya in alarm when he saw Tokiya holding his head, "Masato you know you have to be careful when you bring up things like that!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me Tokiya," said Masato. Tokiya shook his head in frustration.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Let's just go take our seats. Heavens know what Shining is planning for his opening stunt this year." He walked up to the stage and took an empty seat followed by the others.

"Speaking of HEAVEN did you hear how they're producing yet another album?" said Otoya.

"Do you really have to bring them up?" asked Syo. Needless to say after STARISH had disbanded HEAVENS had managed to fully steal the spotlight and didn't have any kind of rival.

"They say that if it's successful they're going to get some sort of special honor or something," said Otoya.

"Ichidai-Jieskei award, it's a special lifetime achievement award," said Tokiya.

"Do you think we could have ever won such an award if we hadn't broken up?" asked Otoya.

"Oh yeah, most definitely," said Ren, "But we all know that didn't happen now did it?"

"I didn't make you disband," said Tokiya, "I just quit. You all disbanded on your own."

They were all distracted by the sound of their former principle and president familiar laugh.

"Oh there he goes," said Ren right as Shining came dropping out of the sky this time dressed as a silver knight.

"Hello everybody!" he shouted, "Welcome to a new school year of Saotome Academy. This I school was made for bringing to life the wonderful joy and music you have stirring in you souls! May you find your inspiration and let your soul free!" He laughed some more as he was lifted into the air, "Bye-bye now!"

"He's always knows how to make an entrance and an exit doesn't he?" said Otoya shaking his head.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Yuina asked out loud as she pulled up to the school with Shinko. She could see something moving around in the sky and seem to disappear in a brilliant light.

"Shining!" Shinko shouted.

"Yes I guess it was a little bit shiny," said Yuina as she got the little girl out of the car along with Tokiya's lunch.

"Can I help you?" one of the guards at the gate asked Yuina as she walked around.

"I'm Yuina Kyouou, I'm Tokiya Ichinose's nanny. I'm just here to drop something off for him," said Yuina.

"Oh you'll probably find him on the second floor in room S-1," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Yuina as she made her way towards the school.

"Wow this place is huge," she said looking around, "I can only imagine what it must be like going to a school like this."

* * *

"So seeing as how you're not going to sing ever again how are you planning on going about teaching your students?" Ren asked as he and Tokiya walked down a hallway together.

"I'm going to just follow the basic guidelines. They can figure it out the rest on their own. It's not like they're in elementary school and need real help," said Tokiya.

"Hmm I can tell you're going to be a fun teacher," said Ren. He looked over at two girl students as they walked down the hall together. "Hmm there sure seem to be a lot of beauties this year huh?"

"You know you can't have relations with any of your students right?" said Tokiya.

"What do you take me for?" asked Ren.

"Mr. Ichinose?" the two men suddenly heard a soft voice calling out. Both turned and saw Yuina heading towards them fast holding Shinako.

"Oh," said Ren raising an eyebrow "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"She's just my new nanny," said Tokiya.

"Here you are sir, I came as soon as I could," Yuina said handing Tokiya his box.

"Thank you for bringing it," Tokiya said taking the box.

"Of course anytime," said Yuina.

"What a kind and carrying woman you are My Lady," said Ren making Yuina jump a little.

"Oh hi," she said.

"Tokiya, aren't you going to introduce us?" Ren asked.

"This is Yuina Kyouou my new nanny," Tokiya, "And this of course is...,"

"Ren!" Shinako suddenly shouted happily.

"Ah hello my little lady," said Ren smiling at the little girl, "My how you've grown. Soon you'll be a full grown woman as lovely as your mother was."

"Oh that's right, you're Ren Jinguji the model/former member of STARISH aren't you?" said Yuina.

"Oh you're a fan huh?" said Ren.

"Well I knew about you but it was my sister who was the hard core fan," said Yuina.

"Anyway," said Tokiya, "You've done what you've come here for. Now you can take Shinako and go home."

"Oh yes sir," said Yuina, "I'll see you later today. I hope you enjoy your lunch. My mother actually helped me make it in our family's restaurant."

"Thank you, good day now," said Tokiya.

"Hmm good looking and good at cooking. She sounds like a good catch," said Ren, "If you're not careful I may steal her as a nanny for my precious Kaori," said Ren.

"Your daughter?" said Tokiya, "I thought she was with her mother."

"No I recently got custody of her mostly due to the fact that my ex-wife wanted to travel over seas for a while. I warned her I'm not going to give up custody easily when she comes back so we'll see what happens when she finally returns," Ren explained."

"Hmm well I hate to break it to you but I'm not giving Yuina up just yet," said Tokiya.

"Oh really?" said Ren with a smirk, "Looks like we'll have to see what happens then huh?"

* * *

"Wow this place is really grand isn't it?"said Yuina out loud as she and Shinako headed back to the exit. She was distracted when she felt Shinako squirming in her arms. "Oh you want down huh? Well okay then." She figured the baby couldn't get too far from her. However Shinako immediately started to run down the hallway.

"Hey, hey not so fast!" said Yuina shouted as she ran after her. Shinko moved really fast until they came to a room where they could hear a piano playing with its door opened a crack.

"Wow, that's so pretty," said Yuina. She looked up the top of the door to the room and saw that it sign on it that read HARUKA NANAMI-ICHINOSE MEMORIAL PRACTICE ROOM.

'Haruka, isn't that Mr. Ichinose's late wife's name?' Yuina thought.

"Piano!" said Shianko happily as she moved to the room.

"Shinko no! You know your father doesn't want you around music!" said Yuina as she tried to stop her. However the little girl managed to out maneuver Yuina's grip and slip into the room.

"Oh great," Yuina muttered as she walked into the room as well. Inside were two beautiful grand pianos. At one, someone sat playing the beautiful music. Only she couldn't se his face due to it being blocked by the top of the piano. Shinako was moving over to him fast.

"Shinako no! Leave that person alone!" Yuina called out right as the baby came and stood right next to the person. The person stopped playing and actually reached down to scope Shinako up.

"Hello Shinako," he said.

"Masa!" said Shinako in response.

"My how you've grown," Yuina heard him say as she came to the side of the piano. There she saw a blue haired man holding Shinako and bouncing her on his knee.

"Um excuse me," she said.

Masato looked up at the new comer standing next to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm this little girl's nanny Yuina Kyouou," said Yuina bowing her head in respect.

"Oh I see," said Masato, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Masato Hijirikawa."

"Oh so I'm meeting another member of STARISH huh?" said Yuina, "I've meet just about all of you now except for that foreigner you had join up with you after you début."

"Oh yes Cecil," said Masato, "I don't know if you'll ever meet him seeing as how it doesn't look like he'll be returning to Japan anytime soon."

"Oh I see," said Yuina. Both suddenly heard the sound of a piano key being hit. They looked down at Shinko to see her hitting one of the keys.

"Uh Shinako I don't think you should be doing that. Your daddy wouldn't like that," said Yuina.

"Well you better take her home then. I'm expecting some students soon as it is for some piano lessons," said Masato.

"Of course," said Yuina,"Hey I have a quick question. This room said it's in dedication to Haruka Nanami-Ichinose. That was Mr. Ichinose's wife correct?"

"Yes that's right," said Masato, "I sponsored this room in honor of her. She use to play the piano after all. We both use to play together sometimes." He hit one of the keys on the piano. "Of course that was before we lost her."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Yuina. She actually found herself hitting a piano key and making a noise.

"Do you play?" Masato asked.

"No I wish. I didn't get to much as it was when I was younger since I was sick so often," said Yuina.

"Oh I see," said Masato.

"I should just go," said Yuina.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Kyouou," said Masato, "I hope you don't have too much trouble looking after Haruka's children."

"Oh I'm sure I can handle it. Thank you," said Yuina as she finally made her way out.

Masato continued to look to the door after Yuina had left with Shinako.

"She seems interesting," he said to himself as he sat back at his piano. He started to play again. For some reason meeting this woman was giving him a new sense of inspiration. One he had only felt when he was with Haruka. What were the odds that he'd fine another woman who could inspire him like that?

* * *

"Let's get out of here before we get into serious trouble huh?" said Yuina to Shinkao as they once again tried to leave. However her way was blocked once again when she saw three familiar faces walking down the hallway towards her talking to each other.

"Oh hello gentlemen," she said bowing her head to them.

"Oh Miss Kyouou," said Otoya happily, "Hello again. What brings you by?"

"I was just brining Mr. Ichinose's his lunch," said Yuina.

"So you're finally working for him huh?" said Syo.

"Good luck to you Yui-Chan! I'm hoping to come by your parent's restaurant for another Special Blue!"

"I'm sure they'll be looking forward to it," said Yuina.

"You don't think your father will get too mad about it do you?" asked Syo slightly nervous.

"Don't worry about him. My mother won't let him do anything stupid I promise," said Yuina, "Bye for now gentlemen."

"Bye," said Otoya, "Hope to see you again some time soon."

"As do I," Yuina called back.

'And I'm sure my sister is going to want to see you again soon. Oh is she going to flip when she finds out I met two more members of STARISH today!'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Tokiya came to his first class, all the students were already there, all standing around and talking without a care in the world.

"Excuse me," he said in a loud voice, "but may I please ask you to take your seats so we can begin?" The students all hurried to their desks. "Thank you. Welcome to your first day at Satome Academy. I can only assume you are all here for one purpose. To either become idols or to become composers for idols. My name isTokiya Ichinose and I will be providing you the basics in reaching your goal. The rest is up you to reach your goal. In other words don't look to me to hold your hand during your time here at school. You have to learn to do this on your own. As I'm sure you've guessed by now this isn't a normal school so don't expect a normal school experience. If anything you should learn to expect the un-expected. Any questions?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Yes?" Tokiya said pointing to a boy.

"Mr. Ichinose, didn't you claim you gave up on music?" he asked. Tokiya took a deep breath.

"As a matter of fact I did," he said.

"Then why did you take a job here?" asked the boy.

"Because your principle felt I would be a good guide in your path to becoming an idol or composer," said Tokiya.

" Sir how much do you know about composing?" asked another boy.

"I know plenty about composing," said Tokiya.

"Do you know as much as your wife Haruka Nanami?" asked the boy. Tokiya was quiet for a moment.

"No, I can't say I'm on the same level as she was," he said at last.

"Mr. Ichinose," a girl suddenly asked, " what was it like being around Haruka Nanami, both on a professional level and as your wife?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up the subject of my wife on a personal level. And as for my wife's professional work, I'm sure you will learn about it in due course. Now lets move on. We should discuss your final audition."

* * *

When Yuina got back to the house she looked around at the mess that was all around the living room.

"Well," she said to Shinko in her arms, "looks like we got a lot to do today huh?" Shinko just smiled at her. Yuina smiled back and placed her on the couch. "So what would you like to do while I clean?"

"Xi!" Shinko said.

"Xi?" Yuina said, "what's that?"

"Xi!" said Shinko as she moved her fist up and down.

"What the heck is a xi?" Yuina asked. She looked around in confushion at some of the toys that were scatterred around, trying to figure out what the heck a xi was stumped to say the least so she decided to see if she could tempt her with another toy.

"Do you wat to play with one of your dolls or maybe a duck?" she asked offering her the different toys. Shinko looked dissapointed.

"No xi?" she asked.

"Uh, no sorry," said Yuina. Shinko folded her arms and pouted.

"Sorry sweetie," Yuina apologized.

'I got to make sure to ask her dad or siblings what a xi is,' she thought as she turned to get started to clean. She barely started to gather up the trash when she noticed Shinko was still pouting. She tried to think of how to cheer her up.

"Hey Shinko watch this," Yuina said as she picked up a piece of trash and stood in front of the trash bag. In a real dramatic fashion she dropped the trash into the bag."Ah look at that, I made it in." Shinko started to laugh at that. Yuina pick up another piece ad did another fancy throw away. She kept cleaning in the same fashion doing anything she could in a funny way constantly making Shinko laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly for Yuina and Shinko. Yuina maaged to find a way to keep the baby entertain as she cleaned often doing it in a goofy or funny fashion. The two were having such a good time they almost tack of time and were a bit suprised whe the front door opened. Both Yuina and Shinko jumped at the sound as Kazu and Rui walked.

"Hi," said Rui. Kazu just stared with normal annoyed look.

"Oh hi," said Yuina, "how was your first day of school?"

"Good," said Rui.

"Stupid," said Kazu, "my teacher gave me homework on the first day."

"oh I well yeah that does kind of sound stupid. But you should probably go do it," said Yuina.

"Hmm," was all Kazu would respond as he walked off.

"If you need help let me know," Yuina called out after him.

"I don't need any kind of help from you!" said Kazu as his walk to turn into a run and he soon disappeared.

"Well sorry," said Yuina, "Rui do you have homework as well?"

"No," said Rui before she started to cough.

"Oh yeah it's time for some of your meds," said Yuina.

"Oh do I have to?" asked Rui.

"Well kind of, if you don't want to get sick," said Yuina leading her to the kitchen. Shinko followed too. Yuina pulled out several of the different pill containers and jars and prepared them for Rui. The little girl looked at them in disgust.

"I hate taking these," she said.

"Yeah I know, I had to take a lot of pills when I was little too for my heart," said Yuina, "but you know my parents did their best to help make i easy for me."

"Like how?" asked Rui.

"Oh lots of ways" said Yuina, "for one they'd try doing something like crushing the pills and put in some food I like to make it easy to eat. We could try that like tomorrow when I have some time to make you something you like."

"Okay!" said Rui sounding excited at the idea.

"In the meantime we can do something else, make a game out of it how about? That was another thing my parets would try to do for me," said Yuina.

"What kind of game?" asked Rui.

"Um," Yuina thought for a moment, "Do you like to dress up as a princess?"

"Yeah," said Rui.

"Let's go find your princess stuff and I'll show you a game we can play," Yuina promised.

"Okay!" said Rui sounding excited.

* * *

"Princess Rui," Yuina said in a dramatic tone, "If you eat this special princess pill you will be granted the grand pink princess skirt!"

Rui giggled before popping the pill into her mouth followed by a glass of water. The two continued In this fashion of Yuina calling each pill a special pill princess pill ad would give Rui a piece of princess dress up. Soon all of the medica was consumed and Rui was all decked out as a princess.

"that was fun!" Rui said as the twirled around in her princess costume.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Yuina, "I'm sure we can other games to play when we have to take medicine okay?"

"Yay!" said Rui, "I like you! You're so nice."

"Well thank you," said Yuina, "so do you want to keep playing dress up or do you want to a different game?"

"Uh," Rui thought about it for a little bit, "I'd rather just keep playing dress up if that's alright."

"Sure," said Yuina, "Should we also dress up your sister?" Shinko giggled as the two looked at her.

"Yeah, I want to play dress up with Shinko!" said Rui.

"Okay," said Yuina. Both she and Rui started to go through the dress up box.

"Hey Rui do you know what a xi is?" Yuina asked as they kept looking through the box.

"Xi?" asked Rui confused.

"Xi?" said Shinko sounding excited.

"Yeah, your sister was saying that earlier," Yuina explained.

"oh, she was probably talking about her xylophone," said Rui.

"Her xylophone?" said Yuina.

"Yeah it was her favorite toy, but Daddy took it away when Mommy died," Rui explained, "Along with all of our other musical toys and equipment."

"Oh," said Yuina,"I see. Well unfortinetly I can't do that. Your father said no music."

"I know," said Rui, "I miss music and Mommy."

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Yuina, "well why don't we just focus on playing dress up okay?"

"okay," said Rui.

"Actually sweetie do you think you and your sister will be okay for a little bit? I should go check on your brother."

"Okay," said Rui. She turned to look at the dress up box and started going through it with her sister. Yuina headed upstairs and knocked on Kazu's door.

"Kazu, are you okay in there?" she asked."

"I'm fine, go away," Kazu called out from the other side of the door.

"How's your homework going?" asked Yuina.

"I said go away," said Kazu again.

"Well okay the let me know if you need help," said Yuina.

"I won't," she heard Kazu call out.

"Okay then," said Yuina.

'stubborn little kid isn't he?' she thought.

* * *

"Oh wow we just got done with our first day of teaching!" said Natsuki with delight, "what a wonderful day!"

"If you say so," said Syo, "It felt exhausting personally."

"I kind of liked it personally," Otoya said, "I liked seeing all those eager faces ready to become idols like us."

"A lot of the girls weren't too bad-looking either," said Ren.

"Is that really something you should be saying as a teacher?" said Massato.

"Anyway, we should go do something together to celebrate our first day. Kind of like old times," Natsuki.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Otoya.

"I'm kind of feeling partial to a Special Blue Parfait!" said Natsuki.

"Do I want to know what that is?" asked Masato.

"Oh it's this beautiful and delicious dessert from that nice Yui-Chan's family's restaurant!" said Natsuki.

"Yui-Chan? Are you talking about my nanny?" asked Tokiya.

"That's right," said Natsuki.

"Oh that lovely lady has her own restaurant?" said Ren, "She sounds more and more interesting. I may have to check it out myself."

"I'd be careful if I were. Yuina's father pretty protective of her," said Otoya slightly trembling.

"Yeah he is," said Syo, "He threw a knife at my head!"

"I'm sure it was easy to miss Shorty," said Ren.

"What have I said about that?!" shouted Syo.

"Whatever you're planning on doing with my nanny I would appreciate you not get too personally involved with her. I don't want her quitting just yet," said Tokiya.

"Trying to hog the little lady all to yourself huh?" said Ren.

"No I just don't want to try looking for a new nanny anytime soon," said Tokiya, "so please do your best ot to harass her or her family too much please. I should get home to my kids anyway excuse me." He quickly walked off.

"What does he take us for?! And who is he to say we can't go?!" said Syo, "Come on we're going to that place even if she's not there!"

"Yay I can't wait to get a Special Blue!" said Natsuki.

"And hopefully not get a knife thrown at us," said Otoya.


	12. Chapter 12

"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OE FORM

'Hmm,' Yuina thought to herself as she looked over the fridge looking to see if there was anything she could use to start something for dinner. However the thing was practically bare. What was in there was hardly worth anything. 'I guess I should have checked this sooner, but I was so busy in cleaning. I'll make sure to ask Mr. Ichinose about going grocery shopping tomorrow. In the mean time what am I going to make for dinner for everyone?' She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," called out Tokiya.

"Oh hi Daddy," said Rui. Yuina quickly walked out into the living room right as Tokiya came fully into the room.

"Hello girls," said Tokiya. He walked over and picked up Shinako, "How was your day?"

"Good," said Rui.

"Did you take all your medicine?" asked Tokiya.

"Yes!" said Rui, "Miss Kyouou helped showed me a fun way to take everything. Plus she said she'd help find other ways to help me take them."

"Oh really?" asked Tokiya.

"I just tried using some of the methods my parents used to use on me to get me to take my many medications when I was little. They'd do things like making it into a game or they'd try crushing up what they could and mix into something I like to eat," Yuina explained, "I promised Rui I'd try that some other time as well."

"Thank you for that," said Tokiya.

"Uh speaking of food, I'm' sorry but I didn't get a chance to really go grocery shopping today so I'm afraid there's nothing for me to cook you dinner with," said Yuina.

"Oh," said Tokiya, "you know that's not one of your job requirements right?"

"Yes well it felt like the right thing to do," said Yuina.

"Well I'm sure me and the children will manage. I'll just call for take out," said Tokiya.

"Oh, okay," said Yuina.

"Do you have another idea?" asked Tokiya.

"No I guess notm unless you'd like to come to my family's restaurant where I can make sure to cook something for you all personally. I'm hungry myself anyway," Yuina suggested.

"Oh can we do that Daddy?" asked Rui.

"Well I don't know," said Tokiya.

"You can get it to go or if you're patient I can go down there myself and bring that back," Yuina offered.

"No I can't ask you to do that," said Tokiya , "We'll all go to the restaurant. Someone needs to Kazu."

"I'll go get him," said Yuina. She hurried up to the boy's room and knocked on the door, "Kazu?"

"Go away I said. Learn to leave me alone will you?!" Kazu shouted.

"Kazu don't yell at her like that!" Tokiya shouted as he came up behind Yuina, "Miss Kyouou merely came up here to tell you we're going out for dinner. Please come along." There was a pause before the door opened and the little boy poked his head out.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Miss Kyouou has offered to treat us to her family's restaurant," said Tokiya.

"That sounds stupid," said Kazu.

"It doesn't matter what you think about it. This is a very nice gesture of Miss Kyouou and we're going. Please come along," Tokiya told his son in a serious tone.

"Fine," said Kazu as he came out of his room pouting.

"By the way did you get your homework done?" Yuina asked.

"That's none of your business," said Kazu.

"Yeah it is seeing as how I'm responsible for you," said Yuina.

"Yes that is true. So did you get it done?" asked Tokiya.

"Yes alright," said Kazu.

"Good, I want to see it when we get home," said Tokiya.

"Oh man," Yuina heard the little boy.

"You didn't get it done did you?" she asked as the two lingered behind Tokiya.

"What do you care?" asked Kazu. Yuina gave him a serious look.

"If you're not going to get your homework done on your own, then trust me I am going to make sure you do it tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah right, I'd love to see you try," said Kazu with a smirk.

* * *

"See isn't this place really nice?" Natsuki as he and his friends all sat around a table at the Heart and Grill, "Isn't this Special Blue just to die for?"

"It's very blue," said Ren with a smirk, "This whole place isn't so bad. It'd be even nicer if we weren't getting death glares from the staff though." All the men all looked over toward the kitchen where they could see Wacui Kyouou looking out at them with a very evil glare.

"He's definitely making it feel awkward to be here," said Masato, "Is that really considered good customer service?"

* * *

"Will you stop acting like that?" Sagako snapped at her husband as she came back into the kitchen.

"Look at them! They just keep coming don't they" Wacui muttered as he kept looking out at the men, "First it was one, then it was two, and now it's five! Just home many more are going to show up?!"

"Well if I remember correctly there was at least seven in the group," said Sagako.

"Great, so we still have two more to deal with! That's just great!" Wacui muttered, "And you know the only reason they're here right? They're here all here for our Yuina! Like hell am I going to let them get her!"

"Really?" said Sagako.

"You know that's what they want! And they're not going to get her I can tell you that!" said Wacui, "Speaking of which shouldn't she be off by now?! Shouldn't she be at home? Do you think he's keeping her longer? What if that stupid former pop idol is making her do something unethical?!"

"Oh please, Yuina's a smart girl. She wouldn't go along with something like that," said Sagako. Just then they heard the bell to the front door opening.

"See I bet that's her right now," Sagako started to say only to get interrupted by the sound of screaming.

"No, it's the other one," said Wacui, "The more annoying one. The one they can take if they want."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Chiho kept shouting over and over.

"Um who's this?" asked Masato.

"She's Yuina's older sister Chiho," said Otoya, "She's apparently a big fan of ours."

"You mean a big fan of STARISH?" asked Masato.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a former loyal fans from happier days," said Ren as he walked over and kissed Chiho's hand gently.

"Ah!" Chiho nearly fainting, "I can't, I can't, I can't believe I'm meeting Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa in person! Oh my god how did I ever get to be so lucky?!"

"Your sister got lucky," said her mother walking up with another Special Blue for Natsuki.

"Thank you so much!" said Natsuki happily.

"Right, Yuina," said Chiho, "That's the whole reason I came here was to see how her first day went as a nanny for Tokiya Ichinose!"

"Well we haven't heard from her yet so we don't know either," said Sagako.

"Oh bummer," said Chiho.

"What is?" asked Yuina suddenly walking in. Behind her was the Ichinose-Nanami Family.

"Yuina," said Sagako, "Welcome. I see you brought work home with you."

"I just offered to buy them dinner since there was nothing in the house," Yuina explained.

"Oh of course have a seat," said Sagako leading the family to a table near the table the other men were sitting.

"That's us, that's uh," Chiho kept sputtering.

"Well this is turning out to be a lucky day for you huh?" asked Ren with a smirk.

"Hello kids," said Otoya.

"Hi Otoya!" said Rui.

"How was your first day at school?" asked Otoya.

"My stupid teacher gave us stupid homework to do on the first day," said Kazu.

"Oh man teachers are doing that in elementary school?" asked Syo.

"I'm sure we all more or less gave out homework today," said Masato.

"Yeah but that's not elementary school," said Syo.

"You let me know when you're ready to order and if you want to get it to go or not," Yuina said to Tokiya handing him a menu.

"Thank you," said Tokiya.

"Yui-Chan, how was your first day as a nanny?" Natsuki asked as she walked past the table.

"It went good, I'm looking forward to tomorrow as well," said Yuina, "I'm bit suprised to see all of you here."

"I couldn't resist the urge to get a Special Blue again!" Natsuki said.

"Oh I'm glad you like it so much," said Yuina, "I uh hope you haven't gotten any "special treatment from my dad again."

"Nothing yet," said Otoya.

"Although he hasn't exactly been giving us a warm welcome," Syo said.

"Oh god, I'm sorry about that," said Yuina.

"Your father must hold you in high regards," said Masato.

"Well he and my mom have always been extra worried about me since I was so weak and sick," said Yuina.

"Well I could understand why any father would want to protective of any daughter like you," said Ren suddenly appearing next to her.

"You probably shouldn't stand so close to me if my dad's watching!" Yuina said quickly.

* * *

"Look at that! I knew it! They're all trying to make a move on Yuina!" said Wacui as he tried to run out of the kitchen.

"Wacui, please don't!" his wife pleaded as she put herself in front of the door, "Yuina's new boss is out there! Do you really want to embarrass her in front of him?"

"It'll be good for him to know he can't mess with Yuina as long as I'm around!" said Wacui.

"Hone please!" Sagako kept pleading, "I don't really like this anymore than you but let's try to have an open mind for Yuina's sake? Please? Do you want to scare those kids out there?"

"Kids?" said Wacui looking back out, "Oh those must be the kids Yuina's in-charge of."

"Yes, let's not scare them too much okay?" asked Sagako.

"Alright fine, but once they're gone I'm chopping off that pretty boy's hair!" snarled Wacui.


End file.
